Everyone Wants a Lethal Girlfriend - Apex Legends Series, Wraith Harem
by Alfyie
Summary: Taking after the cinematic trailer squad (Mirage, Pathfinder, Wraith), we follow different point of views within the trio learning to survive- which they do well on their own. But each of them had the same curiosity: could they win together? They might have the good looks, but there's nothing dainty about brutalizing lives to win sweet cash. (Previously "Redemptions")
1. season 1 - prologue

A/N: Hey there! I posted the original version of this fic ("Redemptions") w/ a different prologue and concept altogether. I completely re-did it as I started posting on Wattpad, and Season One (or the first book) of this series is complete! Don't mind the 70k words I need to update this book with, haha. While I still need to catch up posting chapters on this site, this fiction is still ongoing!

Trigger warning: Sensory descriptions of pain caused by violence

I couldn't feel my face; it was numb, and cold. I spit. I already knew the way that blood seeps like syrup- it empties like water when I'm the one tasting it. My hands crunch into the slouched dirt and grass, grabbing something, anything, to help raise my weight.

But I didn't feel real pain. Not even the deafening ringing in my ears could hurt me. There are some things that are stubborn, untouchable. Whatever they are, I feel them like a fire within me. I'm not scared.

_I'll never be._

My voice becomes a wet rasp as I shout, "Path!" I hear nothing.

Another voice speaks- the voices of the void. _You're seen. Hide!_

I sigh, exasperated as I glance at the nearby boulder that still had my gore on it. _Yeah, Void, I'll be right on that with my probably-broken ankles_. Immediately, I hear footsteps. Several of them. I brace myself, grabbing the holster of my gun.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

I roll over upwards, prepared to unload my entire magazine into the oncoming squads. I think about the people I've met. I think about their faces, vividly- how alone I felt before I knew anything about who I was, and how they changed that. I realize, before I take my first shot, how much it all meant to me.


	2. ch 1 elliot

It used to be hard to tell whether the void's voices were _me_ or not. Imagine your own thoughts saying something different to you. Some days, I don't know how I survived waking up, locked in that mental institution, or how I even escaped. I barely remember anything but the raw, primal desire for freedom. It was all a blur- ripping my way through the stale, white halls. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't trying to escape _them_. I was trying to escape myself.

But not anymore. Most days, I know what matters most.

"Trust yourself," I tell Mirage as I sit lax against a steel chair. Our squad agreed to spend a day at the training area, but Path and I were more diligent about it than the pretty boy. The corner of Mirage's beard lifts, hinting a smirk, as he raises a beautiful red Longbow. He mentioned being mainly a close to mid-range fighter- but you never know what gun you'll find in a match. We all need broad skill sets, but sniping happens to be my specialty.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replies, scoffing with a jesting smile. "With these looks, c'mon..." I look away into the training grounds. The Apex Games' shooting range was well-made, wide, and open air. A Leviathan skeleton overhung above us, and rows of close, mid-range, and distant targets were abundant. And that perfectly light blue sky was hard to ignore. Hard to not enjoy.

Pathfinder wasn't missing from the scene, of course. In fact, his grapple is a rather loud reminder- he swung effortlessly between buildings, a practice he insists on despite being 99.9% reliable at it. I'd be running up there with him, but I had been running and shooting for hours from arriving early- the sweat inside my leather outfit clung to my skin. I swing another gulp of water out of the flask from my belt, and shake my scarf to blow cool air down my neck.

Then, a glare from Mirage's pristine sniper flashes my sight. It wouldn't have bothered me as much if I didn't see the man snickering as he twirled the gun, creating a faux disco in my quiet corner of the range. I roll my eyes. "Nobody cares if you kill them with a red, pink, blue, or polka dot Longbow. Hell, it's best that they don't even see it." There's a pause between us before I gesture to the targets, annoyed. "Can you take the shot already?" I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Mirage always had to be funny, and always had kill in style. He carries his fame so easily, like he was born with it.

He flashes a confident grin. "Oh yeah, lady, I didn't forget." He glances back at the range, and suddenly fires three shots in succession.

"Path?" I call out loudly. I see his grapple latch onto Mirage's tiny target, 500 meters away, and as the robot leaps forward, he lands in front of it before looking around himself.

A faint blue color shows from Pathfinder's screen. "All of them missed, friend!"

Mirage's tanned skin runs a shade redder. "No that's perfect, now you're exactly where I want you!" He shouts angrily. I shouldn't have found it funny, so I stifle a giggle. Part of me thinks he planned to blame Path from the start. Mirage glances at me quickly with an unexpecting wide grin. "Ooh, you can't hide that from me, missy. I made you laugh, didn't I? Tell me I made you laugh!"

I shake my head, disguising it into a cough behind my fist. I mutter, "Whew, it's dusty in here, isn't it Mirage?" He chuckles.

"Elliot."

"What?" I call out, feeling I misheard him. Pathfinder grapples towards us and lands cleanly- his clanking steps approaching behind the trickster. His monitor showed a confused expression.

"Call me Elliot." He smirks weakly. "I like to hear my real name sometimes. Nobody else remembers it. Might as well let my teammates, yeah?" I raise a brow, curious. Pathfinder raises a finger to speak, but Elliot coughs as he presses his sunbeaten cheek, "Damn, it _is _dusty in here."

I smile slightly at Pathfinder, then Mirage. "We'll call you whatever you want... Elliot." I pause, staring at the side of his scarred face. "That's a good name for you. It's almost cute," I joke.

His relaxed gaze lit up. "Cute, huh?" He shakes his head jokingly. "You should really see whats under all these straps and buckles," he smirks... shyly? Or just quietly. I never thought Elliot, of all people, _could_ act shy.

"Under?" I ask, quieter than I meant. For a split moment, I couldn't feel my sweat anymore. I look intensely at him I was trying to memorize his face; but the truth was my mind felt dizzy, and a blush grew on my neck. It felt like he was putting me on the spot for no reason. Or maybe it was the gentle way he did it- the chocolate eyes he's adored for.

He stares back at me before a smooth smile warms his face again. Elliot whispers playfully, "Heh, so even the infum-infay-..." I chuckle at his usual stumble of words. "... Okay, what I mean is," he steps closer to me, and leans down close to my face. Way too close. He cooed, "Even the feared Wraith gets nervous around boys.~" My face burns red. He winks. "I won't tell."

"That's private," I demand, dizzy but defiant, "This is your clone, isn't it? You didn't even show up to target practice, did you? Stop messing aro-" I try to push him away, but it lands on his firm, real torso instead. "Mirage!" I yell in an embarrassed panic. A lanky shadow casts over us. We gaze up at Pathfinder behind him.

"I can teach you to aim your Longbow, friend!"

Elliot glares, annoyed,"Hey, the adults are speaking, so don't touch me you weird smiling- HEY!-"

Path picks up the kicking trickster like a bag of flour. "Now put your arm raised-" Path's whirled Elliot with his robotic strength.

Their arguing is a blur in my head. I try to catch my breath, blood returning to my heart from my face. I couldn't believe how clearly Elliot saw through me- how vulnerable he made me feel in that moment. It wasn't anything I was used to. Did I hate it? But didn't he take it too far? I felt a heat rise below my stomach, a sensation I barely recognize. Shit.

"I'm calling it a day, guys," I call out, still not making eye contact with Elliot. The boys pause their wrestling as they look at me, and I realize Pathfinder is holding Elliot's waist closely, like two dancers. I smirk weakly, "Don't get _too_ cozy."

Elliot chuckles and forces himself out of Path's grasp, and gives me one last nod. He replies, "Restin' for the win, yeah? Good call. We're up tomorrow."

"I know." I wave with a smile. "Bye Path." The robot gives me an estatic wave goodbye, as always.

The daylight of the training area was behind me. My footsteps echo through the metal chambers leading towards the docks, where my ship would take me back to housing.

_You're being watched._

I never doubt the voices. I suddenly turn around, checking every corner around me fervidly. I breathe deep, only focusing my trust in my instincts. "Who's there?" I snap.

A faint red sheen in the opposing dark corner finally becomes clear- and my flesh feels cold. The hunter as mysterious as death itself. Someone with no friends, and few remaining enemies. The champion of the Apex Games. Bloodhound.


	3. ch 2 bloodhound

From the far dark corner, the hunter's red optics and leather outfit were so still, I almost can't tell if they're breathing. But I hear that filtered, raspy breath. I stare in silence, my hands tense and ready for an escape. I didn't know Bloodhound interacted with anyone outside of the ring. So little is known about them that I feel my heartbeat in my skull. They're impossible to predict.

After a long moment, Bloodhound step forwards to speak with an alto voice filtered by their mask and maybe something else. "I tookh it upon myself to learn ab'ut you, Wraith," they said. The sharp daylight from the far archway illuminates their legs and little else. "Our squads vill be in the next ring together."

My stomach flips. "What would you know about me?" I snap. What did they find out?

Do they know more than me?

Almost elegantly, Bloodhound puts their hands behind their back, and strides to my left, still keeping eye contact evenly. Our significant height difference didn't terrify me- only the thought that they could blackmail me with my stolen past. The memories taken from me.

As if seeing the source of my anxiety, they finally reply simply, "Nothing thath you wouldn't know. The knowledge you seek is more trouble than it is worth for me." I narrow my eyes as they say this. "It is worthless compared to who you've become."

"It is not _worthless_ to understand how I got here," I hiss at them. They're almost beside me now, and I turn my body defensively accordingly, my left arm ready to make a strike. "Would you say the same for yourself?"

"Yes," they answer immediately- not even a flinch. "I am Bludhünder, the instrument of death for the gods themselves. Nothing else matters. Not even I." They stand still again, and the light is harsh and directy to their side. Our long shadows stretch to the exit; and yet, I felt a small angry curiousity over the need to escape.

"How do you live with yourself?" I push calmy despite the accusation. "If killing and the Apex Games is all that matters to you, aren't you imprisoning yourself? Abandoning friends, family, simply the knowledge that you were ever cared about or loved,"-I say strained-" or even living inside that mask, your life and identity chained by some duty?"

Bloodhound gave a pause, before they spoke with their usual candance: "This is who I am, who I must be. I trust nature before myself."

I laugh unamused, "Oh, did your little birds tell you to talk to me? Why? Why are you here?"

They offer a hand. I look down, and see a scroll of paper. "I have no comfort to offer your grievences- this path is the only one I can take. Much like how you feel about your own path." They nod slightly. "However, I admire the honor you carry. Join me, Wraith. We can kill bvetter together."

I blink. "No. What?" I say disbelievingly. "The round is tomorrow. Are you insane? You want me to back out of my team?"

Bloodhound nods. "I have a specific hunt I am studying. If you are on my team, I will not be forced to end your path short. I know what you seek on those grounds- if I am on the field, you may never get there until the next games." Another pause between us as I still give them a wide-eyed look. "You seem hesitant."

"Of course," I huff annoyingly, "You underestimate me."

"No," Bloodhound states. "Your teammates do not have the skill needed to win. If my squad ends them both, and you are left- can you take three of us out? Or vill the god's hunt and our gunfire find you first?"

The offer is beginning to make sense, not that I am anymore flattered. "You sure took your time in making this offer, didn't you?"

"I must choose righteously." Their arms cross. "Decisions such as allies take time."

My tense arm, which was ready for a fight, began to relax. My posture becomes a bit more comfortable as I shift, though I still feel mentally guarded. "What could ever make you trust me?" I say quietly.

I hear slight humor in Bloodhound's voice: "I trust in only the gods. But I respect you. I am a hunter- an admirer of life and death. You see the value in living, and what it means to take it away, don't you?"

I feel suddenly overwhelmed with memories of the institution. The waves of attempts I did to kill myself, just to quiet the voices- then my sudden desire to survive. To listen. To live. "Yes," I whisper.

Their voice almost seemed earthy and deeper than usual. "I believe you must continue in the games, Wraith. Only we can win."

I couldn't believe that I was beginning to consider their offer. It was true that neither Pathfinder nor Mirage (as famous as he is) had ever been champions of the Apex Games, and I knew their strengths and weaknesses. But to change teams now...

"It would be dirty," I say quietly, my gaze breaking toward the open arch. "I know too much about them. Their strengths, weaknesses. Maybe if you asked me a month ago, Bloodhound. But not now."

"Very well," they nod, though their voice seemed strangely approving. With the scroll tucked away, they hold out their empty gloved hand. "May I have your hand for a moment?" My thoughts race to figure out what they're about to do, but I can't imagine it. I silently put my hand in theirs; its warm, which surprises me. Why did I imagine it cold?

Suddenly, Bloodhound puts their other hand over mine. I feel my thoughts empty my body, shocked. They bow deeply, the forehead of their mask against the back of their hands. "May the gods bless you on your path," they whisper. I feel heat in my face as I realize the Champion of the Apex Games gave me a blessing against themselves. And I feel awe. Bloodhound's raw selflessness became clear to me. They slowly release my hand and rise.

"You seem disturbed, or embarrassed," Bloodhound noted.

"No- it's just..." I breathe heavily, "I've never had someone bless me before." Yep, let's go with that.

Rather pleased, they respond, "If you uphold your honor, it may not be the last. We vill see each other in the ring- I am sure of it." I nod, a confusing inner peace washing over me. How could this person ever grant me comfort? They had the one of the most disarming reputations of anyone, and yet... they are gentle.

"Thank you," I find myself saying. "The fact that you believe in me... It matters a lot." The heat in my face worsens, because I feel like I'm saying barbarian words compared to Bloodhound's natural eloquent nature. But it all escaped me before I could stop myself.

Their hands return crossed to their back as they begin to walk towards the exit. Their filtered voice responds, "If your path does not satisfy you, I vill always be waiting." Dark doors open, then close.

I stand there for a bit, to feel the sun. I kept thinking about their hands. The warmth.


	4. ch 3 elliot's check in & path's gift

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97dd4022285f16462811945469ed67ba"My bedroom wasn't interesting when I got it, and I kept it that way. Dark metal walls, brown carpet floors. The dinky wooden table is empty and barely used. My tall closet is neatly closed. My bed with the simplest iron bed frame sits in the corner, where I first saw it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="deddf1fe2ffe593ce37c482d1178d1fe"When I go out, it looks like nobody lives here. And maybe nobody does; not really, anyway. Seeking for answers doesn't always feel like living your best life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2161044776586c53c70d34199dad0786"I try not to linger on thoughts. I feel it causes obsession, greed, complexes, bitterness- and the only obsession I can afford is finding out who did em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/em to me. Once I know how I gained these powers of the Void and who took my past life away from me, maybe that anger will end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4500a84cecc6373acb47d52f2584d90b"But as I lay on my bed, I did linger a little on one thought: why would Bloodhound care if I completed my goals or not? They cared enough to bless me. What difference did it make for them? And they never clarified what they knew about my 'path'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80c4f398ebb12c9863152ff099ca5ad5"I couldn't figure it out. I shut my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab9857d6b549230bd691c818eaa6e5a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Klunk klunk klunk/em. My eyes pop open to the solid metallic door knocking. "Yo! You in there, champ-to-be?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a81d3eb5e1c02acc7add5a8c8ba86a9f"It puts a knot in my stomach as I recall the smell of his mint breath. So I groan loud enough for him to hear it. "Go away, Elliot. I'm not portaling you to a bar again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4d1a1537d5cd22c86cbe67ae2b51258""Nah, nahh. Wait," his rogueish voice backtracks, "it's like, only 6 at night! You're not trying to sleep already, are you?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed8913a742bb4638dab2f43165fe2ae7"Maybe some contestants felt loose about their responsibilities, but I wasn't one of them. "We have a fucking drop tomorrow! You sleep!" I put my pillow on my head and dive deeper into my blankets, where I feel safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4eb35837885111a260ebee111f3a756c"It's quiet, but not long enough for me to feel relieved. "Look, I came to apologize." His voice sounds sincere; unusual for him. "I kinda got in your space earlier. I just wanted to help you have fun and all, because you took all our practices so seriously... and uh..." I hear his hair ruffling. "Yeah. I feel like I made you uncomfortable and I won't do it again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca38403370e52029bd8771c9d9016d68"My face peeks out of my pillow to make an audible reply. "I've dealt with worse jokes." I smile. "But thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa5ce43d00a99b5bef5ea7a284348866""Wait what? Did you say something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3f9735bb64509a7ce72997bac2498799"I roll my eyes, and finally stand up to open the door. As I crack the door open, I see Elliot's raised left arm leaned on the doorway over me, wearing a regular white tshirt and khaki pants. My night attire was a simple black tank top and shorts. Unsurprisingly, he was better dressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93fd331e5c7d44c81d878222df5821a8"I stare at him fiercely. His eyes are meeting mine with feigned innocence. "W-What was that?" Elliot smiles stupidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef830c4346adea50ce2d7a805517b29a"I roll my eyes. "I said apology accepted, and you can definitely go away now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ef2d7a28a6c59e7c87799c6ac5f9c0b"He scratches his head, a little amused. "Hey, but wait." His hand gestures a wheel while he's trying to remember what he wants to say. "I'm trying to find out something too." I raise my brow at him. He continues, "When we dive in, you said you wanted to look at some old facilities there. What are you looking for? Something I can help with?" Mirage's smile is small, and simple. I search the performer's expression for a sign of malignance or humor. I don't find any./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb97b0eb96dae88676f539dcf33f609f""I don't know," I say quietly. "Anything. I need to know if there were IMC operations I was involved in. Or how many were like mine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="400b991bc9ef365cfcecfa175a7fdaec"He nods slowly with a muttered 'mm.' With a slight beard stroke, he asks, "What's "like yours" mean exactly?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2249a7d0be3bde7f157c0f484a6b624"I shift my feet, staring. "I... don't know," I admit. "Obviously anything to do with the Void or experimenting with humans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bcbe0765f9015f5d3ff8d25b15eee910""But what if the IMC didn't do that to you?" Elliot points out. "What if they found you like that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57c7e8385118a09ee8308c48a872afc6"My brows furrow at him and his dark curls. Mirage wasn't wrong, for once. He gives a perky smile between the long silence. "I won't know until I find out," I say decisively. "Now sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f36cd296740de84da78e2be965e6a50f"The man raises his arms from the door frame in a surrendering position. "Fine~ Y'know if you did portal me to a bar, I'd be in and out in a spiffy- just in time for my 6:30 nap!" I give him an unamused glare. He laughs heartily as he steps back. "I take that as a no. Night, missy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="952c22c3fd46eb7d7db865f26c48c4c9"My expression eases. I nod. "Goodnight." He twists around on his heel and whistles with a playful stride down the hallway. I narrow my eyes for a second. Does he really walk like that everywhere, or just when girls are around? Well, whatever. I close the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d1a0e05b99e2755d147b698182bacad"I made it halfway to my bed before there was another knock at the door. I growl angrily as I open the door, "Elliot, I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"swear/em-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d9ec766868f90b8b9d569ae4b821253""Friend!" Pathfinder, taller and lankier than the trickster, gave his playful wave. In fact, he was bowing down a little to look under the doorway. His screen gave a flash of worry to a happy smile. My expression immediately drops into surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5f713729a80c7fd558887a211194a6f""Oh, Path. I'm sorry," I smile. I never had to worry about Pathfinder. He was always reliable, never had a reason to lie or trick me, and treated me kindly- well, probably because he's on my squad. He kills people rather gleefully. "I was about to sleep. What's going on?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddafcdd217e000dfe155308965fb1c90"His arm squeaks as he pulls out a small tin. "I always make dinner for my teammates before the first round!" I raise a brow. I had already eaten, but I was more curious than unappealed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc995bcbcf8d294a0708a01134b144ac""I didn't know MRVN units were programmed to cook," I wonder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc28c5d1a04fd2438df15d6ec3374688"Path's pupil whirls outward. "Oh no! I was taught! Very friendly family on Solace. Almost killed their father in front of their wife and children, but very glad I did not!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72e086943b2951d3d5bd6d62b1140c6d"I blink. "Yeah, I'll try it." Best to be safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e56f76ccf88603fb4f1eb88564e56dbd""Yay!" With a cheerful fist pump, Path hands the tin forward. "I hope you like it!" As I take it, I see he included a metal spoon at the side of his grasp. It makes me smirk for some reason- and I'm already smelling a tempting sweet, savory smell from within the warm tin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e4e5ff31906466c603e8c8c54284782""Let me try it right now." I open it up. My mouth gapes at the gorgeous collection of carmalized onions over crisp fatty pieces of meat, sinking in a dark brown sauce. "Path..." I say in amazement. "What is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f37914d419020b949f035a135182b72""Eastern Leviathan stew," he says proudly, arms on his hips. "I am told that it is good!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfae883fca657e9f5c5149cb4aa1bbdc"I go ahead and take a bite. The fatty and spice-rich flavors melt in my mouth and I already know 'good' is an understatement. As I take it in, I look up to thank him. "Path-" A laugh bursts out of me. His eager pupil was lowered towards my face, dialated from excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc033a6c1da2feb727ebb104f4d1b2c1"He straightens as his screen shows a bright, red-cheeked grin. "You like it! I am glad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="801634f3d5f91eddd211ef06f94b906f"I smile, but its pressing into my face- wider than I usually allow. "Thank you, Path. I'm going to enjoy this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b68c7832fc55b8cb47ca4260f399a60f"Path nods. "Are you cheered up, friend?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="246a3b027c02520c8ca749e71ab70535""Huh?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c44a9770739df01a658cd671d9c445c"The expression on the monitor turns more shy. "You seemed rather down as you left our squad practice. I had hoped to help you feel better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5c969fb2e035e51b8f9d75cd4b1c212"I press my lips together. For a MRVN unit, Path seemed to have a wider range of emotion than his tone let on. "Yeah, I'm cheered up. Elliot came by to apologize too." Pathfinder's expression doesn't seem to change though his pupil whirls. I pause. "Thanks for distracting him for me when... that happened."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6df7e8a3fcdbb5e6ae8e7374c365ec92""Anytime, friend," Path says in his normal cheery voice, his signature smile on the monitor again. Yet, for some reason, it sounds off beat to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ffb6cd82f2275efef6b45c8e53df622"I decide to add, "You've got to make this for me again. This is so much better than the mess halls around here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1dfa6a61013858a53d8f9fc49bbb2237"Pathfinder's monitor shows a smile with hearts to its side. "Anytime! I hope you rest well, friend." His joints clink as he gives a small polite bow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79def52e2cc7bedce51b57eca478f0e8""Night, Path." I give a last lopsided smile as the robot walked off into the hallway. I didn't see another tin in his other hand, though. Maybe he already gave one to Elliot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0530830cc2ad072bfdfa3c98ba7334a"I yawn as I shut the door. At least I had no teammates left to bother me. I put the food on my table and sit in the dark, taking a few more quick bites- I think about the family that taught Path how to cook. Did I know anything about family once? Or cooking?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1eaa34aea2bb1bc38175be9402401460"I'm ready to find out./p 


	5. ch 4 first round - blood & illusions

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The thundering winds of the moving dropship press my hair and leather tight against me, but I don't lose focus. I grab the handlebar above me tighter as we remain in the open cargo, watching the ship approach King Canyon's western side. The Swamp grows closer. The edge of the ship is beneath my impatient heel, though we don't have permission to drop yet. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage and Pathfinder are on both sides of me, also leaned out of the side of the ship and waiting for my call. I point towards the blue-beaconed iron towers of the Relay. "Hot zone. We'll have some company, but it's a good shot for high tier weaponry."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder beeps, "When it comes to new friends, the sooner the better I say!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage grins at the view. "You two should already know- I'm never one to shy away from the spotlight. Even if it's, uh, blue." Elliot rolls a shoulder, layered beneath cloth and technology. He smirks at us, confidence beaming in his wide chocolate eyes. "Let's kick some ass."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The announced rings the countdown. I nod to the boys. "Follow me."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongrelay/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wingman in my building," I point out on comms. We had taken out another squad that landed in our fenced room full of bins, but Mirage was still unarmed when I got into the neighboring buildings./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh yeah," Elliot moans low into the radio, "Come to daddy."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A strange feeling starts to rise in my chest as I break a smirk. Still, my logic always wins over my emotion. "Can you keep the comms concise, Elliot? This is life or death." Well, not exactly since the Ring had very extensive precautions against permanent death. But I didn't show up to lose. I didn't even stop moving as I contemplated any of this- as I spoke, I had already run up the stairs, grabbed an Eva-8, and jumped off the roof. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My bad," he says mischievously. "You can call me 'daddy' to keep it as concise as you'd like." His audio makes a emchk-chk /emsound with his tongue and lips. I automatically visualize his finger gunning pose while 95% sure he stopped to do it. I roll my eyes, hardly taking his humor seriously with gunshots all around us./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path whirls on the radio, "Daddy, I hear a friend in my building! Downstairs, the radio tower at North!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Uhh..." Elliot starts, unsure- but his tone drifts into quiet curiosity. "Hey, I could be into it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I manage to suppress a smile. "I'm on my way from the east wire. Grab your Wingman quick, Elliot." I slide past another building before smoothly switching to a wiregrasp as I spring my legs, jumping to catch my ride up the zipline to Path's tower./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As I ride the wire, I see a familiar red glimmer through red goggles, glowing bright in the shade of the building. It dashes inside. My eyes widen. I didn't expect this fight so soon. "It's Bloodhound's squad," I quickly mutter as I take out my Eva-8. "Path, be unpredictable." /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Noted!" He says cheerfully. I hear his grapple inside, then gunshots. I sprint around the building, getting through a back door- immediately, theres a woman dashing up the stairs. I use my fully auto shotgun against her back. She screams as the spread bullets rip through her jetpack and armor, ushering red splotches on pale cloth./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I don't pause to salivate- I'm here to kill. I punch her exposed neck, and she quickly falls down the stairs with booming, crackling volume. Shotgun aimed, I glance around before I run up the stairs. "I'm on the zipline, I see one outside," Mirage mutters on comms. That meant only one more inside, chasing Path./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I slide through an archway, and see Bloodhound with a Peacekeeper- and a clear shot on Path, who was on the balcony. I raise my gun as my breath feels heavy. I try not to hesitate. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But it wasn't enough. With hunter-like instinct, the masked human steps back inside the building, turns around, and shoots a full shot into my chest. With only a grey protective shield, I quickly felt deep, penetrating stings into my torso and began to bleed through the thick leather. I tighten my fist as I fall into the void, stumbling as I find safety, and jump down the stairs./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I reappear near the backdoor I came from, but one of Bloodhound's husky, built teammates quickly opens it from the other side. He starts shooting his Alternator into me, causing my whole body to shudder at the impacts. I can barely hear his laugh: "Haha! Gibraulter is full of surpri-" I grunt furiously as I try to take out my Eva again./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, Mirage appears beside him, and, with two Wingman headshots, the large man stumbles back on the floor, almost motionless in agony. I didn't envy him- while headshots weren't lethal in the Apex Games, the invisible shields on our faces did not prevent immense pain. An intentional design./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot kicks the white-armored man out of spite. "Damn, Bloodhound didn't get good buddies, did they?" he smirks, voice clear and close. He throws me a couple syringes as I catch them in my palm./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I shake my head. "We're getting lucky. Now go get Path!" We hear another Peacekeeper shot above us./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's cheery voice whirls, "He's on the balcony, friends! I'm down!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I quickly get to a corner, shoving syringes into my arm. It causes a cold chill as I feel memories prod into me about the IMC institute- there was only one thing that got me through that./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTrust yourself/em. The voices began to clutter like a beehive. emWhat's going on? /em"Mirage, where are you?" I mutter into my headset, still injecting more meds into myself. Nothing./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I see an orange scan exude through the building. "Elliot?" I say louder. Suddenly, I see him run outside through the glass door, with Bloodhound right beside him. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage runs off the cliff. Bloodhound quickly looks back- only to see the real Mirage, slamming a hard kick into Bloodhound's shattering mask./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Champion of the Apex Games falls down to the bottom of King's Canyon. The announcer even says it- and I still can't believe it. My heart finally pounds less. "Elliot, what the fuck?" I start to break out into a stomach-aching laugh. I hear Elliot's baritone laughter quickly join me. Pathfinder whirls gleefully, "That was a perfect kill, daddy!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks son," Elliot breathes out despite himself. Bloodhound's equipment generates in a box near Elliot. The laughter dies down when he quickly claims the hunter's Peacekeeper. I was healed, though without shields- but before anything else, I go back up the stairs, injecting an emergency repair syringe into Path's systems./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's pupil gazes up at mine. "Sorry for failing, friend. I am sure to kill more in this match!" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile. "Path, you held out against a 3v1 longer than we would." I hold out my arm to pull him up./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As Pathfinder stands, his screen is strangely blank. He beeps quietly, "I cannot disappoint my creator." With that, he runs inside to loot the enemy crates. I join behind him, though I feel a bit worried- how do robots like Path deal with complex emotions? Like fear, or disappointment?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, a separate thought lingered in my mind throughout the match. I began to worry Bloodhunter would find me to talk again./p 


	6. ch 5 broken optics

p class="p1"span style="font-family: Lucida Grande, Lucida Sans Unicode, GNU Unifont, Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Lore note: The planet that King's Canyon is on actually doesn't have a name; Respawn never officially mentions or clarifies. For the sake of this continuing story, I will be naming it A32./span/span/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongwraith's room/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We secured our first round as a win- it felt almost too quick to be real. To be honest, everything went smoothly after the confrontation with Bloodhound. Though when I analyze the situation, we simply had a lucky draw of loot. With limited weapons and ammo upon landing, I know we could've ended the Apex Games there./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I get out of the bathroom, having just washed my face before bed. The bare necessities of my room weren't all chosen from lack of interest. I couldn't afford much besides the small view available from my desk's window. I lived on mainland, 50 miles from King's Canyon, and still think A32 seemed like a lifeless name for such a beautiful planet; or what's left of it. I suppose that's what war does./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Our squad had celebrated with gunfire and laughter, of course, but nothing wild afterwards. I think about how Path seemed distracted despite the win. And while Mirage wanted to drink the night away in celebration, I didn't feel like conversation and liquid mind-numbing. Just a little music before I sleep./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Music was the first thing I found when I got free from the IMC. With no food or money needed to survive, trash was the first place I could start. I remember someone forgot a small rickety stereo radio in a trashed alley; it was clearly thrown from the cracks in its grey plastic. But it still works, holding twenty songs in its hard drive on top of its radio capacity. Nothing impressive; only precious. I've kept it ever since. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I took out the small handheld stereo from my closet, clicking on a song I listened to often- although, I haven't shown it to anyone (See pg2 of banner for YT audio). The beat is soft in rythmn, non-threatening and sweet in melody. Only dark blues and moonlight seep into my room. I try to escape to that part of me that longs for peace. The girl that didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, even if she needed to survive at any cost./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I lay down on my bed, above the cool thin sheets, and I feel tension leave my body. Maybe music simply drowned out the chaos for a little while. I stare at my ceiling- longing for the inner silence I lacked. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, I hear a flutter of wings. I sit up slowly, looking around the room, then the small window near my dusty wooden desk- surely enough, there was a raven. I would've left it alone, yet it kept a purposeful stare at me. After a few moments, I give in to curiousity. I crack the window open./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I jolt back as I see a red glove suddenly grab the window ledge. Shocked, I act on instinct alone. While in my predictable tank top night wear, I take a strong step forward before snapping a punch towards the rising figure. Suddenly, they catch my wrist./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They pull themselves up gently. I gape at the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Bloodhound?" I say under my breath, easing my fist. They had no goggles- just their signature gas mask and peeks of long, blonde hair. I feel stupidly confused, though out of respect I raised the window more. They grunt as they climb through, no doubt having their breath focus on sliding themselves into the room... It emis/em on the fifth floor./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The once-Champion rolls over the desk, landing evenly beside me. I blink. I hear my music still playing- embarassed, I quickly stumble to turn it off. "You caught me at a bad time," I mutter while turned away, scatter-brained and defensive./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I apologize," their musked voice states. "I did not vwant to wander the corridors with my... appearence exposed this far."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look back at them, slightly surprised. "So why show me?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Strangely, no reply. For a moment, we're only staring at each other. Their eyes are calm and clear blue, even in the night. I feel my heart in my throat. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why... are you here?" I ask finally, striken with anxiousness. "Must be important enough to climb into the fifth floor."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They don't blink. "I needed to tell you in person- that I was wrong abouth your squad." A slow nod. "They operate better than ever before. Because of you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile slightly. "Thank you... But truthfully, it was hardly me. I just think teamwork is the only option in the Apex Games." I cross my arms as I note, "You fought well, as always. A shame your squad didn't stand by you more closely."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound tips their jaw for a moment before saying pointedly, "The previous champion gains an invulnerability for the first roundth. You have not seen the last of us."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod slightly. "Well, I knew that much but-"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are your vwounds better?" they ask quickly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Uh," I say, caught off guard, "Yes. Yes, they are."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound grunts approvingly before they pull out the desk chair and seat themself. I sit across from them on the bed, feeling awkward. No one had been in my room yet, not even Elliot or Path. And I still couldn't guess Bloodhound's gender- their features (that I could see) seemed strong and weathered, yet unstretched and young. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wraith," Bloodhound says lowly. "I do not know why the gods have led me to you, over and over again these past few weeks."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What do you mean?" I say cautiously./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They lean forward in their seat, hands relaxed between their knees. "I was researching my competitors- a hunter is only as good as their knowledge. But with every step of information towards the highest competitors of the Games, I found out more about you. You have..." They pause. "Strange connections. Some you do not know about."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My eyes narrow. "Like what?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound shakes their head. "It is not my place to say, as it involves secrets of others. But you do not yet understand how critical you are to the prey of the Games- though," their eyes lift slightly as if they maybe smiled, "I think you will soon feel it. You are like the water the natural world needs to survive."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My face is suddenly hot, and my breathe feels heavy again, slowly paced to keep my focus. I never imagined anyone saying such a kind thing to me. I didn't deserve it./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I shake my head. "You're wrong; I can only see the destruction made in the search for my past, and my instinct to kill anyone who'd stop it," I whisper. Then a pause before I let out a small laugh, pressing my hand above my chest: "You didn't have a problem earlier when you shot me with a Peacekeeper."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For the first time, I hear Bloodhound's quiet breathy laugh. "It would be a disservice to not treat you as a true competitor within the Ring. And destruction is as natural as life, Wraith." They hold eye contact as heat continues to rise to my face. Bloodhound didn't seem surprised about the embarassment this time- almost as if they expected it. "I see you do not understand how you surge life into others; your powerful will to survive does such. My path leads me to feel emyou/em must win the next Apex Games- and I will help guide you to become Champion."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That should've comforted me- that's what they expected. But the warmth in my face dissipates. A chill falls through my spine./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why?" I say, harsher than I meant at first. I did not wake up naive- I woke up in agony. As a woman that barely kept herself alive for years, I knew nothing was ever given for free. I become increasingly uncomfortable with Bloodhound's interest. "If research is all that's important to you... Am I your experiment? You're just curious and want to see how far you can push me?" My brows furrow as my voice raises. "How empowerful/em I can become?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's eyes widenly slightly. "No. Power alone cannot win-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The fire inside me grew into a rage. I stand up as my hands crackle with void energy: "So you broke into my room to offer me your emcharity/em?" My fist slams the desk behind them, and I lean in to their stoic gaze, shouting to their face, "Tell me emwhy you're here/em, damnit!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, their warm gloves rest on my shoulders, gently pushing me away. I stare, trying to keep my anger through the confusion. Bloodhound nods, "Wraith, you know yourself too well to ever be abused again. There is nothing anyone can do to contain you, not even I." A pause. "But everyone musth learn to love the hunt. I see only anger and loss in your eyes; you see people as walls to oppress against rather than doors to open."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their glove lets me go before resting one on my hand. Bloodhound adds quietly, "To win, you must imagineth the open field beyond every burden and worry. To vwin, you must not regret."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I snap my hand away from theirs. I withdraw from their space and sit on my bed slowly. Then... I feel a dizzying pressure in my head- tears begin to drip from my eyes. Somehow, Bloodhound's words made me feel more valuable than I had felt in a long time. No; they truly believe in me. "Why tell me? Why bother?" I whisper weakly, wiping my face quickly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's head lowers as they stare at their own feet. "I have no easy answer for thath. Perhaps the Allfather willed it." Their eyes raise toward me. "Perhaps I believe the Games would change with you as Champion."/p 


	7. ch 6 anita

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongcentral market/strong, A32 mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"You have... Strange connections. Some you do not know about."/em /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound seemed convinced that I should win the games- but could anyone truly be that selfless? How could that not be against their own interest? And, perhaps most importantly, what kind of connections could I possibly have to the Apex Games' highest competitors? The sly, blonde and deep eyed raven whisperer disappeared before I could really grasp their words. Now they're stuck in my head./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's already been two days since our first win. The Apex Games only had one arena, so far at least- our rounds couldn't always be back-to-back. With no actual death rate, the danger and lure pulled in hundreds of thousands, looking for fame and money. Our only win did allow us to collect a modest sum, at least enough for me to replace my boots./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The market wasn't as spectacular or developed as those on Solace, though the Apex Games attracted merchants of all kinds. The good stuff was high tier but limited, and would only be available in the market's early hours. This made dawn a prime time for browsing, as tables and canopys were being set along the road. The landscape bathed in morning chill and pale sunlight./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I figured getting new gear would be a squad activity, but now I was kind of wishing I didn't invite the boys./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's groan wasn't with his usual sultry flair- it began with frusteration before yawning into sleepiness. "It's way too e-earlyyy in the morning for this," the self-proclaimed 'legend' complains, hands clutched behind his head. This time he wasn't in casual wear but his holographic battle suit, which was somewhat a problem. A couple musky guys wave at Elliot with a friendly wink, who he was more than happy to blow a kiss to back./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I roll my eyes while hiding a smirk in my scarf. "I don't know, we're running into a lot of your friends."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wha- oh no," He chuckles, surprised. "I have emnooo/em idea who they are. Just fans, I guess.~"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I pause my step, realizing I wasn't hearing whirling gears anymore. "Wait, where's Pathfinder?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We look behind us; in a shaded corner, we see the blue lanky robot kneeled down and talking to a young child. I walk quickly towards them, only slightly concerned after remembering Path's last mention of... well, almost killing a father in front of his family. I hear his cheery voice as we approach: "If she is lost, then she is simply not here yet! What did she look like?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The little girl sniffs. "Curly hair, dark skin, um," she glances around, "I was scared of her at first." The girl notices us listening from behind Path. She blurts, "But she's super nice!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I cross my arms. "Path, are we looking for her step sister or something?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The robot whirls around to us. "Not at all." His pupil discretely glances around us before stepping to us. He says quietly, his monitor showing a small smile, "It is a woman giving the girl many rations of food in trade for spare parts. She hasn't arrived yet." Elliot and I frown at each other. Part of me didn't really want to care- but another part of me knew I wouldn't walk away./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at the scrawny girl, and kneel beside her. I start to feel bad for her- a little girl trying to survive as much as anyone else. Elliot joins me. "She's just late, right?" I smile to her. "What makes you so worried?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The girl looks shamefully at the floor. "I never told her that I stole the parts. I think I-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, we hear deafening gunshots nearby; and they weren't shy about it, either. The girl jumps back, teary-eyed, as we listen closely to the direction and sound. "Flatline- only a few buildings east, maybe?" I mutter. The scattering crowd begin as people begin tripping over tables and loose wires to find safety./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at the squad with a raised brow. This wasn't inside the Apex Games. People could die. Still, Elliot suggests with his everyday casual smirk, "Hey, I got a gun on me. Let's just see if it's her gal."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ minutes later/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We had followed the shots, but they disappeared after a while. The only thing we found is a shoddy weaponry shop, open doors and full of smoke./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod at Elliot. With a snazzy finger gun movement, he shoots a clone that runs through the doorway. But, no gunfire. "Alright, I'll move in first," I say. I had the best escape abilities anyway./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I slowly step through the doorway, attempting to plant my steps carefully. I see a fallen body beneath me, and pick up their Alternator. emEyes on you, watch out/em, the voices warn. "Not here to fight," I announce myself sharply, searching for a figure near me. "I'm looking for a woman- curly haired, I'm told."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ain't that sweet," mutters a rugged feminine growl. "Most people say to look for my resting bitch face."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, an armored knee kicks into my shins, forcing me on the ground. I pull my weight sideways before she attempts to knock my face into the floor, and slam myself into her firm waist. Whoever she was, she was incredibly strong- from against the wall, she immediately punched a fist into my stomach. I drop my gun and spit an aching cough, kneeling down, though hearing Pathfinder's fast steps and metallic fists punching the woman down. Her gasps of pain are enough to force me to shout. "No!" I say hoarsely, "Path! She might be the one the girl's looking for."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Girl?" The woman's voice says quietly. The smoke is beginning to dissipate as Elliot helps pick me up. The bodies around me become more clear. Broken ligaments with faces barely intact; if they did compete in the Ring, they weren't alive to do it anymore. It stank of blood and sour meat. I consider that I might've gotten lucky./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage gives a long whistle. "You took out these poor guys just now?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We look at the dark and bruised woman, getting herself up against a nearby countertop. Her armor had ripped cloth around her mid-riff and arms. It showed that her build was stocky and diligently trained; no wonder I began to regret melee combat with her."Yeah. Bastards insisted I took their magazine canisters." She huffs a laugh to herself, sweat glistening off her arms. I begin to recognize a tattoo off her exposed biceps, though she continues to shake her head, "No idea what they were on about."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod slowly. There wasn't much to do besides believe the last person alive. The IMC used to give "laws" to the Frontier- but they were gone. Killing people in daylight was a good way to make enemies, but nothing to report about. Not even the Games cared./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder gets to the point before me. "A little girl said that she is looking for a woman to trade food for her parts. Is that you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The aggressive expression on the woman's face returns. "What's it to you, tin can?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path beeped cheerfully, "She may have lied to you. Those parts she gave were stolen."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The woman rolls to her back and raises her pistol at Path, despite still leaning on the counter for support. "Alright, what the fuck are you guys doing in my business?" she demands. /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I reply crossly, "We have no idea who the hell you are. A little girl asked us for help. We gave it." I narrow my gaze, snapping. "If you want to help her, you should go to her soon."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" The woman's cool gaze met mine. I begin to notice the ridges in her hair, the power she carried in her presence, and the blood drip from her chin. She nods before shuffling to get on her feet steadily again. "Alright," she smirks to me. "I like you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smooths his hair out before pounding his chest and raising his arms up. "Hellooo? What am I, chopped liv-?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The woman fires a gun shot beside his feet. She says smoothly, "Take another step towards me, and you might be. I don't care if I'm looking at one of yesterday's winning squads." She glances at me- she seems strangely more relaxed now. "Yeah, I've heard of you guys. So. Got a name besides Wraith?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's monitor shows a confused emote, while my own expression didn't feel much class="Apple-converted-space" /spanElliot half-laughs at her mere audacity. "What the hell? emThis/em is the moment you want to flirt with my teammate?" Anita ignores him, raising an interested brow at me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smirk at Elliot- just to tease, I shrug. "It's definitely a new tactic." I look at the woman. "Wraith is all I got, and you already knew that. A bit rude that we don't know yours."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She gives a white-toothed grin. "Anita Williams. It's Bangalore in the arena." She pauses, and puts the gun away. "I'll see to that little girl. Been keeping tabs on her since I got here- didn't seem like she had much anyone to rely on. She wanted to help me too but... I didn't realize she was risking herself for me." Anita frowns, mostly to herself. Then, she nods decisively. "Thanks for looking out for her. You three can come by the shop later. I'll find a way to thank ya."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She takes up a nearby cloth to wipe her face before Anita swayed out of the room. I can't help but to admire the strange rugged elegance she carried. It wasn't the best of first impressions for either of us, but I had a feeling that we were a lot alike./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot facepalms. "Look, if you start dating that chick, we're gonna have a talk- father to daughter."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I glare reflexively. "You are emnot/em clinging to that 'daddy' joke. Also, dating isn't even a concept I understand."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder beeps as he glances between us with a bright lit smile emote. "I think she will be a great friend! Hopefully we won't have to kill her!"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I glance around before saying, "Let's get out of here, guys. We still have a whole shopping trip ahead of us." And I'm already exhausted, I think as I sigh./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Though, truthfully, I was relieved to have an excuse to talk with Anita again. Before I leave, I think about the logo I saw tattooed on her arm: the IMC's./p 


	8. ch 7 a simple mistake

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/strong central market/strong, A32 mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder's needs were relatively straightforward: new parts. I envy that. I'd rather change out my feet for the same pair of feet, rather than choose a new style of boots. Too many choices that didn't matter- unless they did, as Mirage's fashion instinct would say. But even when I was undecided, at the end of the day, it wasn't my own shopping bags that I was carrying./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Elliot, you know we didn't win emthis/em many credits, right?" I huff, balancing two boxes of his shoes between bags of Elliot's other impulse purchases./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder wasn't unemployed in the effort. The robot was wearing a few of the hats Elliot picked up- a rustic leather hat hanging by his left shoulder, a woven red one to his right, and a beanie partially slouched over Path's pupil./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stare at Mirage's back as he continues to browse a rack of jackets. I snap, "emElliot!/em"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He flinches- then grins at me, like a cat on catnip. "Wha~? Hey, I'm not gettin' any of this at for full price. I get a discount in the Outlands."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How's that?" I mutter, barely interested. It was already midday; we had been in the market for hours./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot finger guns at me. "I always get the emfamous and sexy/em discoun-" I immediately groan and drop his bags and boxes, turning the other way. He squeals in a panic, "Wraith, that's suede!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm not dealing with this," I wave my hand without looking. "Get the clones to do it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"People stare at us cautiously, my eyes flashing as the Void warns me about the peering glances. I hear him whine loudly behind me: "They can't actually carry stuff! P-Pleeaaase! Don't leave me with the robot..."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I grunt, annoyed, before looking around. Pathfinder blinks at Mirage and beeps, "I am wearing three hats! I hate it!" I raise an understanding gesture towards Path./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See?" I frown. "It's like we're just your cattle, not your teammates."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot sighs. "Alright, alright," he raises his hands. "I'm done. Can you just help me get it to my apartment?" Then, a mischievous smile. "Ohh! Then, let's get a drink!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I pinch my nose, "I didn't want to make a whole day out of this shopping trip."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The trickster hums as he strides to me. "Oh~? But we gotta talk to Bangalore later anyway." He scratches his beard. "Man, I've seen her in the Ring, but didn't think she'd be grumpier in person."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder nods, "She attacked Wraith without hesitation or mercy. She is a strange new friend!" I sigh before I start walking back to pick up the bags./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But then, Elliot picks up the boxes and bags all at once. "Since I'm done lookin', I'll get 'em. You might have to grab the apartment keys from my pocket though," he winks./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Heat rises to my face, though it's mostly anger. "What happened to 'not making me uncomfortable'?" I growl./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's smile weakens. "Oh, I-I didn't mean to... Look," he sighs, "I'm never serious; I wouldn't ever make you do somethin'. Though I joke around a lot, yknow?" The smile reappears. "I'll have an eye out for you though, sweet summer child~"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I grumble resentfully, "I'm not naive, Elliot, so don't treat me like it."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He blinks. "Wait, wait, wait. Have you ever embeen/em with someone?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A shocked silence between the three of us. Elliot breaks the silence truthfully, completely red-faced: "Sorry, I re-rum-membered I'm an idiot. I won't ask again, promise." He walks ahead with a quick pace./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path looks at me and asks innocently, "Are we not all together right now?" I shake my head as I follow forward. Elliot was like a toddler; he may act stupid, but is well-meaning enough so that I could never blame him or stay angry at him./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Because, the truth is, I didn't know the answer. That was just more memories I might never recover./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/strong the outland oasis/strong, up-scale bar/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My legs weren't used to skirts, or tight ones for that matter. Mirage had offered me a long modest linear grey dress, saying that his favorite bar was a bit classier than we've been to. I really didn't care what I had to do for a drink at that point. I asked how he got a dress and different heels for me to choose from- he said a "busy night life" tends to cause all sorts of clothes and shoes to pile up. I decided to not ask Elliot much about his night life after all; and I didn't need to. One look at his clean well-designed apartment was all I needed to know Elliot's life was far, far different from mine./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I pat my skirt down as we approach through the open double doors. Pathfinder was in his usual non-attire, except a bowtie instead of a neck scarf. Mirage wore sleek dark pants and a white blouse. I look around the long, mahogany bar as we enter- "classy" hardly prepared me for how truly elegant the place looks. The lights were dimmed warmly, and the patrons had a soft hum of conversation to fill the wide, tall space./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks at us, "I'll nab some exclusive seats.~" He waves at the bartender. I follow and try to pay attention- but my gaze passes by a familiar hunched figure, with long blonde hair./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink. In the corner of the shadowy room, I saw the back of their dark blazer and the side of a pale face, seated alone at a table. I squint slightly./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I couldn't tell what color eyes they had./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emBloodhound?/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I take a few steps closer, quietly- but in vain. "Friend, Elliot is leading us the other way," Pathfinder calls out behind me. I cringe before the blonde figure puts down their drink and stands, and- without facing me- begins to leave the room. I take quicker steps towards them./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, excuse me," I say loudly to the person, and reach to grab their arm./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Against my expectations, they pause and flinch their wrist, grabbing my hand. There was something between our palms. "Do noth emever/em do that again," their thick accented voice whispers angrily, still turned away- then, they quickly let go./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They walk away. I blink, feeling dumb and guilty, watching the figure disappear through the corner; I still hadn't seen their face. I hear the boys walk up to me./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Uhhh," Elliot says, "You know that guy?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at him, blurting, "Do you?" I squeeze one of my hands, holding tightly whatever Bloodhound gave me. It felt like a coin./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, totally- well, no, emsorta/em," Elliot backtracks casually, "He just comes in here a lot. Or she. Hard to guess to be honest. Real pretty lookin, though." The trickster added thoughtfully, "Y'know, I tried to flirt with 'em once, but they wouldn't even talk to me." Elliot notices my silence and raises a brow at me. "What's goin' on, Wraith?" Pathfinder's pupil whirls in silent curiosity towards me./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh. "I just thought they looked like someone I knew." I pause. I should've known to never approach them so publicly. Why did I think it was any of my business? I shake my head in a lie, "But there's no way."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks. "Well, let's not keep our seats cold. There's even entertainment!"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My eyes widen to the worst possibility. "Elliot, emno/em."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder cheers with an air fist, "I like to be entertained!"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He laughs heartily, his body quaking. The fire in Elliot's eyes tell me he's completely fired up. "Oohh yeah.~ Trust me, you guys are gonna be in such a good mood after this."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As he leads us off, I peek at the item in my palm. It is a one-sided coin- it's silver and looks... strange. Unlike anything I've seen./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Odin," I whisper to myself. I knew very few facts about Bloodhound- but was this the 'Allfather' they referenced? The more I thought about it, the more I knew that mysterious blonde couldn't have been anyone else but the once-Champion./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My hands begin to feel hot as I sweat. I embarrassed myself in front of the one person who believes I should win, just as much as my own teammates./p 


	9. ch 8 the bad girls

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongbangalore's weaponry/strong, central market/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's dark at the market now- doors were shut and streets were empty. Street lights were dim and weak, just another symptom of the Outlands' anarchy. Though, amongst the closed shops, Bangalore's still had lit windows, despite a 'closed' sign./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emEntertainment/em, he said. By that, Elliot just meant handsome boys and girls to talk to, like some kind of host club- hardly the stripper environment I expected. I suppose that's why he described it as 'classy'./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Not that it stopped Mirage from getting hopelessly drunk. emWhat a show-off/em, I smirk at the man's slouched scarred face. Pathfinder nods to me as he carries Elliot's disheveled, semi-conscious body in bridal style- his face was pressed up and drooling on the MRVN's smiling monitor. "Are you sure you want to go in alone?" The robot asks politely. "Not that I think bringing in Elliot in such a vulnerable state is wise! But I can return to you soon!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod confidently to Path, still in my grey pencil skirted gown. "Yeah. I can handle her." It was a half-lie- I wasn't actually sure I could win a melee fight with her. But I needed answers about this IMC tattoo of hers. emPersonal/em answers./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's monitor turns bluer with a sweated emote. "I do not want her to harm you, friend."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink, then smile. "Path. Are you worried about me?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The monitor turns pink. "Of course! If you get harmed outside the Ring, our squad would be... incomplete."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I chuckle softly; sometimes, Path really seemed sweet. Again, I wonder how deeply the robot feels. "I'll be fine, Path. Get Elliot home before something really bad happens to him." The man coughs vomit in the robot's arm, groaning lowly. I smile faintly. "Like more of that."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path nods slowly, and his lanky legs clank as he walks off. I turn and look back at the tall steel door leading into the store./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My heels clink gently as I step into the cold, metal building. Now that were wasn't smoke and chaos, I could see the store more clearly- it's plain though well organized within glass counters and tables. Yet, everything seemed to lack any labels or price tags. How did Anita keep tabs on all these weapons?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I hear heavy footsteps from the lit doorway behind the counter. Anita, now in a bulky tank top and cargo shorts, nods at me as she wipes a shotgun shaft with a towel- but she pauses as she sees me. Her eyes widen immediately before giving a hard laugh. "Dang, girl. If I knew this was a date, I would've looked the part."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smirk. "The outfit isn't mine. Mirage wanted to go to a nice bar, so I had to borrow it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita scoffs as she sets down the shotgun. "Let me guess; The Outlands Oasis?" I blink./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She says sharply, "That place smells like a fat rat den to me- someplace emtoo/em safe for the beautiful and wealthy. I wouldn't trust anyone that's a regular."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I become tense as I approach the glass counter. "Why not?" I rest my palms ahead of me as I lean in slightly towards her. My eyes gesture to her arm tattoo. "You worked for the IMC. You expect anyone in the Frontier to trust you either?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She grins slyly, almost as if she pitied me. "You think it emmatters/em?" Anita gives another low, hard laugh. "I'm not ashamed of my service. I'll never be. People win, people die. That's how war always is." She shrugs. "My people died. The only thing that matters once the fight is over is getting home."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I relax the tension in my arms as I lean back. "Where's that?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She raises a brow at me for a moment before looking down at the guns beneath the glass top. "In the Core Systems. Whole family served in the IMC, you know. I don't give a fuck what people have to say about it- they're gonna have to break my spine if they want a reaction out of me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This woman was harder than nails, and it felt... nice. We truly weren't very different. I stare into her wandering gaze, deciding to get to the point. "You said you'd do something to thank us. I need to ask you questions about your time in the IMC." Anita looks up at me, a guarded frown on her face./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yet, she says as she crosses her arms, "Yeah? Try me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I shift in my skirt, leaning my waist on the counter as I cross my arms over the glass./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I woke up in an IMC facility for the Mentally Ill. No memories- just injections, experiments, pain. I have voices in my head that know when I'm being seen... they never shut up," I mutter. "What do you know about that?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita gives me a long, blank look. "Those kinds of facilities were used for people that ordinary jail cells couldn't contain- didn't really matter if you were crazy, though," she smirks slightly, "it was more than often the case." A pause. "You could've been anyone before that facility. A PTSD-stricken soldier. An engineer that saw too much. Hell, even a POW, like a Militia Pilot."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I press, "How do I find out which I was?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She hums lowly in thought. "You'd have to find the commanding officer of that facility, or maybe the doctors that worked on you. Or find your files, assuming you didn't blow them up on your way out." She gestures at me. "That's what happened, didn't it? 'Cuz there's no way you'd be here otherwise." I keep a cautious stare. Anita sighs. "But I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know, right?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod. "What else can you tell me?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She gestures inside the doorway. "Come on, those heels must be killing you. Find a seat in here."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While grateful for the offer, the anticipation made me a bit more anxious. I nod slowly before walking around the counters. I slip into the room where I had been punched by Bangalore that morning- and it was rather fixed up. A rug hid most of the blood stains, and a sofa was properly set against the wall. Pictures were plastered all over a workbench, even some drawings of weapons pinned to various parts of the room. "Cozy," I say with a small smile, thinking about Elliot's interior decorating instincts versus Anita's. "The blood really warms up the space."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She laughs- a gentler and fuller laugh. "For real though," she snorts, "Makes me feel at home." She sits on one end of the sofa, and offers the other side to me. I sit quietly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I wait for her to say something, but I realize she's staring at me. "What?" I ask reflexively./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nah," she smiles, "You're just pretty. Wish I could call you something besides Wraith."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flush a bit, fiddling with my hands. I reply more honestly than I expected: "Me too." I feel an ache in my chest. "I only saw 'Wraith' on the monitor when I woke up, then numbers. I wasn't anyone- not a friend, daughter, lover, human- but an experiment with a convienent code name." I pause. "Maybe one day I'll give myself another name. But 'Wraith' is all that I am for now."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita loses the hardened look in her eyes for a moment. "I don't know what that's like," she admits softly. "My family was always busy with the IMC- but hell, we emloved/em each other through everything. Losing that..." She shakes her head. "That's the only thing I think about everyday- that my mother could be mourning her little girl that isn't dead yet." I began to see the pain Anita carrys beneath her rocky exterior- and the worst part is tears began to tug at my eyes, as I started to feel emotions rising that I had oppressively pushed down./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I guess I don't know how you feel either. I don't know if anyone misses me," I mutter, wiping my eyes with my knuckles./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita smirks kindly. "Hah. Just two bad girls lookin' for home, but can't relate with each other at all. What we gon' do about that?" She offers a dark hand on my wrist, and I let her take it- she holds my palm in hers. She whispers, "Look. I was never involved in IMC's prisoner operations. The only thing I can do for you is offer my help. You get more evidence, or more info about that IMC facility, you talk to me, alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod with an awkward smile. "Alright. Thanks, Anita."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She kisses the back of my hand and winks. "My pleasure." I flush deeply again, and she giggles with surprising feminine flair. "Damn, that's too cute," she sighs happily./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Red-faced, I look away as I laugh nervously. "You don't have to put me on the spot to make me like you." emWhy did everyone do that?/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita grins. "Oh? So you already like me?" She leans in, a soft, sultry look in her eyes. "How's that?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I try to keep my confidence as I feel sweat and anxiousness in every part of my body. "I-I don't think there's any reason not to- just generally." A pause before I smirk. "Besides when you punched me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita laughs, "That made you like me more, didn't it?" She shakes her head, amused before looking back at me with strange understanding in her eyes. "We should do this again."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile slightly. "You're easy to talk to. I wouldn't mind." Anita nods with a lit hopefulness in her eyes. I blink and quickly add, "Ah. Actually, let me ask you about one thing."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I take out the coin that Bloodhound gave me- with the engraving of the bearded man with two wolves. "Do you recognize this?" I ask./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita picks it up and looks at it closely with a thoughtful scowl. "Huh." She hands it back to me. "It ain't big here since people like to think of the Frontier as godforsaken, but there are all sorts of religions in the Core Systems- Odin is the core figure of Nordic mythology." She shrugs. "I'd be careful who you show that too. It's really emparticular /emwhile seeming modest enough. Might be a code symbol for some kind of cult or organization for all you know."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emA cult/em. I start to feel chills about Bloodhound's enigma. Maybe I needed to trust them as much as they trusted me- but it didn't take away my suspicions of their motives. It didn't stop me from needing to know more answers./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nobody will keep me in a mouse trap ever again./p 


	10. ch 9 elliot's wake-up call

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongelliot's apartment/strong, A32 mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path opens a curtain suddenly, as the bright morning light pours into the room and over the hungover Elliot, slumped on the black leather sofa. His ruffled hair shifted over his face as he groans. Elliot's breath was slow and stank of alcohol, but being this close to his sleeping face... he just looked like a scarred puppy. "Hey," I say softly at first, shaking his shoulder. The MRVN placed the trickster on his side over the sofa- which is good. If Elliot rolled on his back while being emthat/em drunk, he could've drowned in his own puke./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Whatsa?" he murmurs incoherently, "Sweetheart, we can go again later..." He rolls the other direction. I narrow my eyes./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, wake the fuck up," I say as I slap hard into his back. The man shudders as he wakes up, jolting halfway up the sofa before looking at me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""God!" Elliot squeals before squinting at us, "No rest for the w-wickedem, I guess/em. The heck you guys doin' here?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I cross my arms. "We have our second round tomorrow. Or did you forget?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He grunts as he straightens out in his seat, begrudgingly rubbing his eyelids. "Oh shit. Yeah, yeah, I'll make myself a coffee. We'll be in the range in no time, chief."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh as I sit beside him. "You realize that kind of drinking isn't healthy, right? We need you in your best physical shape."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's chocolate eyes adjust to the light as he sluggishly looks at me. His tall form slouches towards me as he replies with a grin, "What can I say? I'm a party pleaser."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I keep my stare on him, hearing Path's clanking steps in the open kitchen. "Elliot, you don't need to please anyone," I say firmly. His expression seems to sober up slightly. "You just need this team. And we need you if we're going to win."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He rubs his tanned cheek with his palm, then nods slowly. "Sorry, Wraith. I just... got lost in the crowd before I remembered we were gonna talk to Bangalore." He blinks at me. "How'd that go?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile slightly, feeling color in my cheeks at the memory of Anita's sultry expression. "It went fine. I learned a new thing or two, but nothing that gives me a lead on my past."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeaaah. 'Fine', huh?" Elliot playfully pinches my arm. "Oh yeah, I'm sure it went emfine/em.~ That chick wanted to eat you up like Leviathan stew./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emElliot/em!" I snap hot-faced as he bursts in a laugh./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder clanks in the room with a steaming mug. "Coffee, friend!" he whirls cheerfully, a smiling emote on his screen./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ohh," Mirage cooes as he stands and takes the mug, pointing at the robot approvingly with his other hand, "Now that's a real bro right there. Now who wants to help me take a cold shower?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path and I look at each other- "Not it," "Not me!" We denied similtaneously. Elliot crackles another mischevious laugh./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ahh, this is the best squad, right here," he sighs, raising his mug. "Give me ten minutes, I can shower allll by myself.~"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I raise my brow as he turns towards his bedroom door. "You're saying that a little too proudly."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks at me before entering the doorframe. "Hey, these days, I'm not emusually/em in the shower alone." The door shuts. I sigh, deciding to help clean up the vomit on the floor. Elliot really was like a helpless, stupid puppy sometimes./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A puppy that was really good at killing people in the Ring./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ 4 hours later, strongthe training area/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path and I were always diligent in the training area. But for a hungover man, Elliot was doing very well. He seemed even more focused than usual- it was hard to get his attention, even, as if he were deep in thought. After his standard workouts, Elliot's Longbow targets were quickly throughly punctured over the past hour./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh as I put the R-301 Carbine back into the crate. "Alright, let's have a lunch break." Elliot yawns and nods as he puts his Longbow over his shoulder./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder grapples loudly towards us, hopping between the approaching Elliot and I. "Allow me! I brought food!" the robot beeps cheerily. I smile./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Path, you never stop surprising me," I chuckle. "What's on the menu?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Smoked cod fish with garlic risotto! A countryside favorite." His screen shows a proud, beaming emote./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot stares. "Dude. Be my roommate."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder's pupil becomes large with pride. "I must fetch it from the ship. I won't be long, friends!" With that, the robot clanked happily towards the docks./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at Elliot, whose deep eyes seem lost for a while. I ask, "Are you feeling alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smiles weakly, "Wha? Oh yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Just y'know..." He sighs as he puts the Longbow on a nearby ledge. "Wraith, somethin' has been on my mind since we started teaming up."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's that?" I step closer, curious- Elliot seemed more cautious than usual./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The tall sunbeaten man looks at me. "You don't need to be embarassed or impressed by everyone that calls you beautiful, or notices how great you are. You are absolutely loyal and special- I just don't want the first guy or gal to see it to blow you away."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flush deeply, unsure where this was suddenly coming from. "What are you talking about?" I murmur./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks, almost sweetly. "You might've been really experienced before the whole memory wipe, Wraith, but I've been watching ya- you're an amazing woman with no memory of relationships, or people that could try to take emotional advantage over you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I watch his deep concerned gaze- and suddenly, I felt vulnerable again. As if Elliot was seeing through me. I was beginning to see that he was more empathetic and understanding of people than I realized. My hands ball into fists, uncomfortable. "Why are you bringing this up?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He leans back against a stone ledge, still keeping his eyes on me. There's a long moment of silence before he admits, "Because I don't want Anita to claim you, then break you." He mutters softly, "There, I said it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I didn't understand why, but I suddenly felt defensive. "Why are you so damn convinced I'll date her?" I growl. "What difference does it make to you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot starts, "It doesn't-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Clearly, it does!" I snap./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, Elliot scowls as he shouts towards me, "Fine! Maybe it does! Maybe, emoh/em, I don't know, I emcare/em about my fucking teammate, wandering the Outlands with the life experience of a three year old."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I burst as anger rises to my throat, "A three year old?! Really Elliot? You really think emI'm/em the helpless one?" I scoff, raising my hands up as I walk away. "I am so beyond words for you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey!" he protests, slapping his hand against the stone to get my attention. I look back at him defiantly- but his expression wasn't angry. It was... sad. His baritone voice is gentle. "I'm sorry. You're not helpless or naive, that's not what I meant- but if you get emotionally compromised before we win... it'll be just as bad as if I keep drinking every night. I just want you to be careful. Wraith, I had to say it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My tight gaze relaxes. I realize... he was right. Elliot was only worried about the same things I was- being manipulated ever again./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Elliot," I say softly, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. I see why you're concerned."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smiles slightly. "I realized how much you're looking out for me this morning- how far you're willing to push us to win. I-I want to do the same for you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I feel a tide of warmth in my chest. I chuckle, "Thanks; really, Elliot." I smile shyly. "That means a lot."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks jokingly. "Oh yeah, I forgot another thing; I'm emtotally/em jealous of Anita getting personal time with you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I give a wide smile, "So that's it? What a shame- get some IMC insider knowledge and I'll interrogate you soon enough."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He gives a faux impressed look. "So that's it? Consider it done." He winks. I blush, helplessly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Damnit Elliot," I complain before turning around. He giggles mischeviously, whistling as he picks up a different gun to practice./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's cod fish needed to get here sooner./p 


	11. ch 10 second round - test subjects

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongslum lakes/strong, king's canyon/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot shouted as he ran past my building, "Wraith! The doorway!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I snap my aim towards the door behind me, and my Spitfire doesn't fail to secure my 8th kill. The moaning shredded body falls quickly as the smell of gunpowder and metal stung my nose. It distracts me from all of my adrenaline, sweat, and-as Bloodhound predicted-guilt./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The announcer proclaims another squad dead. "Took out the whole squad- three left," I huff as I open the body's generated loot box. As I rummage quickly for heavy ammo, I briefly wonder how Bloodhound could learn so much about me. It wasn't as if the Apex Games kept tabs on anything about me besides basic information- do people always stalk those they have faith in...?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""More friends ahead of us!" Path's voice beeps before he sprints from behind me and grapples forward- quickly flying with the fluid grace only he was known for. I could hear his springed steps clank land across the slum's pipe ditch./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I see Elliot follow Path across as he climbs up the steep walls and onto a building roof. "Yup, I see 'em.~ Northwe-" Suddenly, rapid fire energy shots blare into Elliot's side. I can't see who fired the shots; the view is blocked from the building Mirage was standing on. He grunts loudly as he trips off the roof, and gives a louder howl when his shoulder slams into the concrete./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Devotion in the northwest, they just got Mirage down," I relay, trying to keep my focus. I jump into the Void as I catch up to the injured Elliot, then reappear behind his crawling body./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll cover you!" Path's voice beeps./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My elbow shoves open the nearby door from the building Elliot fell from. "C'mon, in here," I whisper while looking around. Elliot fumbles as he wheezes in attempt to keep up with me- he was bleeding out fast. I grab his arms and help drag the limber man inside, then take out my emergency syringe. I could smell Elliot's mint breath and musky cologne this close. My heart begins to pound despite my internal protests. Though he had nothing to say about it- he's strangely quiet though his body jolts from the sudden injection./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The gunshots outside are deafening. Then, silence. "Took three out- two squads left!" Path relays brightly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What the... how, Path?" I chuckle. That kind of play wasn't terribly unusual for him. Pathfinder's movement almost always got the jump on people./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then I realize Elliot's eyes aren't looking at me, but searching the room. I could tell something was wrong./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What is it?" I whisper./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Between the chaos of gunfire, suddenly, I hear several rounds of a shotgun go off nearby. "I am doooWn, friendzss," Path's voice buzzes in our comms./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My brows skew in surprise before I mutter over comms, "Coming for you Path!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I quickly pull Elliot up after throwing out the injection. Whatever the Games put in those things, it really did work miracles- flesh materialized over Elliot's wounds. It's no wonder the war between the Militia and IMC took so long with the technology available. Mirage coughs a spit of saliva and blood before gently pushing me aside. "No time- let's reposition outta here before they find us first," he commands before sending a decoy out a doorway. Elliot didn't normally shotcall, so I knew he felt strongly about this./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And even if I didn't trust him as much as I did, I don't have the luxury of hesitating. I slide out of the building behind Elliot, weaving behind cover for high ground. I see Path's bent arm laid within a peeking open doorway./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTraps nearby/em, the voices warns me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before I could say anything, Elliot begins gasping as green smokey gas pours out of a canister left around the corner, falling to his knees. I hold my breath and reach out my hand to help drag him out, but he pushes my hand away. There are echoing footsteps near us and I almost draw out my Mastiff; the gas was badly stinging my eyes and skin. "Go!" Elliot calls hoarsely./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I climb up a nearby roof to see where the enemy was- but, suddenly, a large grip picked me up by the throat, my purple shield crackling under its strength. I wheeze as I'm held over the ledge I climbed, but keep my defiant stare into the hard gaze behind a wide clear mask./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic. I had heard of him- but never fought him, especially this close. His eyes are lit with genuine interest, and uncomfortable thrill. "I've longed to see you in the Ring, Wraith," his deep voice says fondly. I struggle against his firm arm, fury burning deep within me. Caustic leans his head slowly. "Fascinating. Even as you die, you truly believe you'll live."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I gasp for air before I snarl hoarsely, raising my arm towards him, "I'll play your cat-and-mouse game- just know I still bite harder." My hand crackles with energy as I slip into the Void, and I'm free from his grasp./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My knees barely feel the pain of the concrete ground they scrape on; there are far more important things at stake. I pick myself up quickly as the blur of infinite dimensions shift the environment around me, and my mind is spinning with possible strategies./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As I dive into the building, I think: why would he bother to pick us off one by one?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was alone./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I rush onto another rooftop as I grin, laughter in my throat. Between pipes and open doors, I climb atop another building as I reappear into reality. I breathe slow as I crouch still; it's completely silent./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, gunshots whirl past my face from below, and Caustic begins an unsettling laugh, like the kind of a father playing a game with their daughter. I dip off the opposite ledge, gritting my teeth. Caustic recognized me too, perhaps even watched my matches. I needed to surprise him- otherwise, he was going to get more bullets into me first./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I take out my Mastiff, and attempt a strategy that felt foreign to me, while natural to Elliot: taunting. "You're a bit larger in person, Caustic," I shout as I reload the legendary shotgun. "Sideways, that is."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His muffled growl moves to my far left, and I crouch quietly against the outer wall, moving to meet him./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I turn the corner into the doorway. The man's back was facing me as he entered the building- I shoot my Mastiff, but it only partially hits him as Caustic reacts with surprising speed, diving across the room./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He throws a sprung gas trap between the doorway, and shoots it. Immediately, burning gas fills my nose and lungs; the agonizing sting is felt through my entire body, as if my own blood become poison. He laughs, "Death is inevitable for a lab rat like you, Wraith." I shudder as I dip into the Void again, retreating into another nearby building. My breath begins to stabilize, but I finally feel sweat drips in layers over my face./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His words were alarming, but I couldn't consider them yet. Slum Lakes was filled with tight spaces, and was the worst place to fight Caustic this late in the Ring. I needed him in the open./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With quick and intentionally loud footsteps, I slide towards the waste ditch in the center of the Slums. I yell, "Death isn't a thrill, or even punishment, Caustic." I hear Caustic's boots stomp over the wooden plank platform above me. I slash an Arc Star between the planks- the grizzled man jumps off the platform, in front of me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But rather than his back first, he's facing me with an expecting glare and charged Triple Take raised. Chills shoot down my back as we both shoot without a second thought./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The sudden shattering pain in my shoulder and neck became paralyzing; I fall back on my shoulder. The stocky man is knocked back decisively, and the announcer blares the champion music- Relief floods my tense expression. I smirk as I raise my face to whisper, toward his body: "Death is ordinary, like rain. You aren't emspecial/em."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, the Arc Star I threw above me explodes; my vision blackens like an ending dream./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ next day, strongwraith's room/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before the dim light, before the familiar smell, I felt my limbs again against my own bedsheets. My eyes shoot open. emWinning/em. Was that a dream? Had I merely fallen asleep? I didn't think anyone would be at my bedside; but if I did, I'd expect to see Path, or Elliot. I look over as I sit up./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound nods to me, leaned over a turned desk chair to my right. I blink at them, shocked- they weren't wearing their mask at all this time, while still in their traditional combat gear. Their strong brow was pressed over those brilliant blue eyes. Long blonde hair fell over their shoulders, only blowing slightly from the window's open breeze. Pale skinned with a sharp jawline and relaxed deep peach lips, they looked truly elegant without any sense of their gender. But what made me uncomfortable was how they seem stoic; I couldn't tell if they were glad to see me awake. Their fist rests beneath their chin, casually./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That wasth close," they give a small smile. The clean sound of their rolling accent made my face feel hot, and I grab the sheets with my hidden left hand. "Caustic is noth an easy opponent to overcome, even if the rest of his squad has been down'd. Well done, Wraith."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I whisper, "What are you doing here?" Then, with rising anger, "Again?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They press their lips together, barely any remorse expressed. "I did noth mean to offend you at the Oasis. I simply did not vant attention drawn to me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I mutter, "You think you can show up whenever you want?" I shake my head. "If you want to be my friend, I need clarity between us. I need to know,"-I have a wheezing cough before raising my heated voice-"... that you aren't just trying to screw with my fucking emmind/em!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's expression softens into something fearful. "Wraith," they say gently./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No!" Tears start to rip at my vision again, so I look towards my lap. "I can't stop thinking about it, or figure it out: why you'd want to help me, or why you showed up at all." I wave my hand to distract from my face. "Stop- just... emdon't/em try to emact/em like you care. I don't understand."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I feel their warm glove on my lap; I flinch back, flushed red, finding the contact strange. I glare at them. Their face is reddened with a patient gaze as they withdraw their hand. "I-I apologize," Bloodhound said slowly. "It is difficult to explain, but I vill try my best." I stare expectedly. They blink at me as a more shy smile rises. "I remembered you. Before the Games. I vas in that facility too, as a patient."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What? How?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They nod. "I suppose I lied to you when we met; I know only a emlittle/em more than you do. I never saw the experiments or heard of your purpose there. I only remember a girl breaking through every room, screaming to strike fear in our oppressors- and it working. You freed me in a dark moment when I hath believed my hunt and my purpose was over." I feel dumbfounded- no, it was beyond that. I couldn't feel myself breathe. They releases a loose chuckle as they make eye contact with me. "You look good vith black hair, Wraith. I saw a glimpse of you when you broke my cell open, powerful and head shaven to the bare skin like the rest of us. I had wondered what it would grow out to."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I rush forward and grab the collar of their suit, my knees still on my bed. "Tell me," I beg, "Tell me more about that place. I... I barely remember anything. It was a blur. I don't even recall seeing you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their gloves hold my hands again. "You make this difficult, Wraith," they say lowly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why?" I demand loudly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Being this close to you," they whisper as their hand presses my arm soothingly. Their arms twist around my back as they lean forward. I don't resist this time. I blink hot tears from my face as their breath draws closer. I shut my eyes./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I taste their lips, and their oak scent- I realize how lost I was becoming./p 


	12. ch 11 blood & illusions part 2

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/strong wraith's room/strong (cont.)/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's gloves squeeze the leather on my back. My hands felt frozen, gripping the sheets. I don't know why I let it happen. The kiss wasn't against my will- but at the same time, though it eases the pain from my chest, my confusion grew beyond heartache. Still, their hot breath somehow gave me the slightest reprieve from the Void in my mind. It was just enough so that I couldn't tell what the voices were saying anymore, though they murmured./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their tongue grazes my teeth; I gasp softly in surprise, like a girl that's never been kissed before. It might even be true./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound lets go of me quickly- their eyes spring wide open, and our eye contact reveals shared embarrassment. They lean back in their chair, the night shadows being unable to hide the reddish tint of their face. I exhale harshly, realizing how little I was breathing. I wonder how red my burning face was. My gaze quickly shifts to the doorway, hearing the lock click open./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I would explain... But somevone is here," the hunter whispers. My heart pounds again. It was too late for us to do anything./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot, in his casual khaki and t-shirt, opens the door with a grin as he sees me. I see the whirling wave of Pathfinder behind him. "Yo! You're-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The scarred man's expression shifts to a hardened look of confusion as his eyes meet Bloodhound's. "You... No. What? What the hell are you doin' here?" The blonde stays seated, staring back with pressed lips at Mirage. I can tell Elliot's beginning to notice Bloodhound's unusual reddened and flustered state, not to mention my own breathlessness. His brows furrow with growing anger. Even I began to sink back slightly on the bed./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's palms wipe over his face before he snaps, "Alright, buddy. Give me a fuckin' reason not to kick you off emanother/em cliff."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder sticks half of his torso into the smaller doorway, peering at the situation. It doesn't seem to phase him as he beeps, "Good evening Wraith! Glad you're awa-!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I cut in a panic to respond to Elliot: "This is none of your business, alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's face grows even more skewed as he shouts, "emNone/em of my business, huh? How about the time two days ago I warned you about people trying to prey on you, Wraith? Now you're givin' personal time to one of the most psychopathic hunters in the Games? Or that time three days ago when we saw this fuckin face-" he points at Bloodhound, "-at Oasis and you emdidn't even tell me/em that you recognized them?!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound opens their mouth to speak, but anger starts to grow in me too. I shout back as I stand up, "You don't know anything about this, Elliot- calm down and don't make assumptions with me right now."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He raises his hands making a back-and-forth "duh" movement between us. "Uhhh, yeah. I-I had no idea, and that's just the freakin' problem. Look, in another time and another planet, I wouldn't give you crap. But how the hell am I supposed to be chill about you cozying up with an enemy squad?" The man takes a firm step forward before pointing behind him in some vague direction. "Some of us aren't just trying to win for ourselves. So emap-apa-pera-parently/em, some of us need this win more than you do."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I laugh humorlessly, "You've got to be kidding me." Pathfinder gives a stressed whirl as the lanky robot tries to lean under the doorway to get to us. With gravel edge in my voice, I yell near Elliot's face (still only reaching as far as his upper torso), "How about the time I won the last game for us? Elliot, you really think I haven't earned my spot on this team?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound stands from their seat, saying firmly to Elliot, "Your words carry little value, Mirage. The one you have an issue with is me- not her. So act like it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks at them. "Ohhh, trust me, I know. And the one you're interested in isn't Wraith, is it, embuddy/em?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look between them, my brows pressed. "What do you mean, Elliot?" I ask cautiously./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He crosses his arms. "Now that I've seen this fucker's face, I know exactly what they're up to." He snarls at them with a tone I've never seen Elliot do: "You've been hunting me outside of the games- I've seen it. I know what kind of information you've been finding out about me." Bloodhound didn't look startled by this. I stare at them, and my gut feeling nearly feels they were expecting this./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I say slowly, "Bloodhound does research on all the Apex Games competitors."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot shakes his head. "Constantly? To the point hundreds of thousands of people feel like they have Bloodhound's eyes on their back? No." He gives a glare to the blonde. "I think they're waiting for something before they take me out. Which, to be fair," he gestures to Bloodhound's symmetric features, "in any other context, I would've happily agreed to sooner."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look back at the blonde. "Wait. You said you had a specific hunt when we had met- that if I joined your squad, I wouldn't be in your way. Was it Elliot? Have you been using me?" I demand quietly, maybe fearfully./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's standing posture suddenly seems brittle and delicate. Their intense blue eyes meet mine weaker than before. "My hunts are my own burden. Wraith, I've never lied to you," they whisper. "I never wanted to harm you- only help your efforts, to thank you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I feel all of the warmth empty my body. My throat feels dry, and I realize how close I am to losing the Games and my sanity completely. I didn't know what to feel; I could only shut down. "You're fucking with my mind again. Get out." They try to approach me, but my hands envelope with crackling void energy, my survival instincts adding a sharp edge to my voice: "emGET OUT/em!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound flinches back. The room is tinted light blue from Path's worried emoted monitor. I silently wonder the next time I'll see Bloodhound's barren face- they look away to hide their sad, glassy eyes. Guilt and anger sat deep in my chest as Bloodhound leaves through the door, pushing away Path's steel arm./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sit on my bed again, hands covering my face. Elliot is quiet, arms crossed. I can only hear our breathing, and Path's nervous clicking fingers./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I didn't ask for this, okay?" I mutter under my palms, each breath heavier than the last. "I didn't know what was happening, I mean, not emreally/em- I was okay with it at first but..." I pause, finding it difficult to explain my confusion./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot sighs gently before sitting beside me. Path cautiously stands closer to us. The sunbeaten man nods. "Well... How far did you two get?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flush again. "We just kissed. We weren't involved or anything until the minute before you guys came in... and they kissed me." Elliot frowned- I flinch as he lurches over, but I realize Elliot's leaned over, his bent shoulders trembling between his knees. "Elliot?" I say, concerned./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh nooooo," the fully grown man giggles as he sits up again. The trickster gives me a smug look before saying in a sing-song tone, "A kiss?! I'm telling Moooom.~"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I frown, red-faced. "What's with you?!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He chuckles. "Well, it ain't as bad as I thought. Call me relieved." I raise my brow at him. Elliot shrugs. "Unless you're in love with them."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink- I feel only chaos in my spirit and mind. I slowly answer, "I don't know. How do I know something like that? You said it first: I have no memory of relationships, not even family." Pathfinder blinks curiously at us, leaning in slightly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks. "Oh, sweetie," he cooes as he pinches my cheek. I glare as he continues, "You'll know. Now, you tell me with your gut feeling- you think Bloodhound knows how they feel about you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flush again as I think of their gentle gaze and touch. "Yeah," I say hoarsely./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot nods simply. "We'll be here for you, okay?" He suddenly bites his lip before giving a genuine smile. "Wraith. Thank you for securing the win for us. Sorry I, uh, didn't get to say that first." He looks at his lap. "I wanted to. I just..."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod slightly. "It's okay, Elliot." He looks at me guiltily. I smirk at the tanned puppy. "We're looking out for each other."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He huffs humoredly, "Yeah." His dark beard widens as he smiles. "So. We came to see if you were awake, so we could finally do a celebration dinner or somethin'."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path beeps happily, with a bright smile emote, "I have prepared a feast at Elliot's apartment! He even made the mashed potatoes. Though, they're quite terrible."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot rolls his eyes in frusteration, pointing at Path. "Can you believe this guy?" The trickster arrows his hands at the robot as he blurts, "Look, dude, you don't even have emtastebuds/em."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Indeed, however, by all calculations, cottage cheese in potatos seems like a terrible idea," Path beeps curtly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's how my mom makes it, and that's how I make it!" he cries. "Put emthat/em into your fuckin weird ass mashed potato formula."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile, though my mind wanders. emWow/em, I thought in awe. emI truly have friends/em./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I hope I won't ruin it./p 


	13. ch 12 ajay - a tomb, a secret

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanstrongbangalore's weaponry/strong, A32 mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The celebration feast had gone well. I even ended up enjoying Elliot's strange cheesy mashed potatoes- but no part of myself could truly relax. My chest felt like knotted rope, full of stuck, unanswered questions. And Bloodhound left before they could answer any of them. Their mystery gave me a lot of unrest, a determination for clarity./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The next day, I loudly knock on Anita's steel front door; the lit sign says 'closed' despite it being midday. I stand and cross my arms patiently. Bangalore seemed pragmatic and clear-headed. I felt a desperate need for her advice./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My heart and mind have always been a storm I've learned to weather- but now, it's starting tear at me. I kept thinkng about Elliot's words. Did I love anyone? What could I compare it to? Whenever I think about Bloodhound's taste, I couldn't recreate the comfort I intially felt- all that was left was fear and cautiousness. Maybe it meant that I wasn't ready to know. I didn't think I'd ask Anita any of this explicitly, but something about her always put my logic in the right place./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh as I begin to step away from the store. I glance around- a figure walks past me. It's a girl with two pink hair buns and unusual energy in her stance. Her back... It was familiar. My eyes widen in sudden memory. I've seen her white-canvas like shirt before; how quickly it soaked in red when I shot it./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Quickly, I jog up and tap her shoulder. "Hey. You're on Bloodhound's squad, aren't you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The girl turns with a guarded expression. Then, to my surprise, she smiles widely me, beautiful pearly teeth against her dark toned lips. "Ain'tcha Wraith?" she asks in an unexpected accent./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod. "Can I speak with you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her eyes flare with suspicion, but playfulness. She rests her knuckles on her hips. "I didn't say I was di girl you're lookin' for."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My lips press together. Then, I stumble into my pockets, and pull out the Odin coin Bloodhound gave me. "Look," I mutter roughly, "Your once-champion squadmate gave me this. Does it mean anything to you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her brows raise slightly. Her gaze seems to scan me, as if she could see through me. "Well look at dat... Bloodhound got a lot of nerve," she grins. I stare blankly. The girl tilts her head. "C'mon, follow me.~"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod slowly, though immediately the pink-haired girl sprints away. She grins widely as she looks back at me. "You got needles in yuh boots? Move it or lose it!" She runs faster with a girlish giggle. I've rarely ever met a girl as... energetic as her. Especially in the Outlands./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongabandoned IMC warehouses/strong, A32 Mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It took ten minutes for her to slow down. We passed the market, the mess halls, the pubs and housing... Somewhere in this corner of the A32's civilian area, there was an alleyway between two abandoned IMC warehouse buildings. Nature had begun to reclaim the place. It honestly didn't look too different from the Repulsor in King's Canyon- except the buildings were far closer together and the alleys seemed narrow between them./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Aight, slow yuh roll before yuh get shot," the girl calls out before easing into a walk towards the alley./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I begin walking, and look around, confused. "I don't feel like we got eyes on us."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The girl turns and smirks at me, still moving with a hoppity backwards stride. "Nah, not yet. But with pretty face like yours, yuh shouldn't risk it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile shyly as the girl turns back around. "I didn't catch your name," I say as we follow the alley into its dark, shadowy center./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lifeline's deh name in deh ring. Just call me Ajay Che," she notes before suddenly stopping, and her hands press against the wall, searchingly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's dark, so I couldn't see well what Ajay was doing, but neither could she. The woman shuffles her pockets before a silver glint flickered out of them. "Oopsie," she giggles. "Bloodhound is gon' be so mad if I lost that." She picked up the fallen coin and presses it into the wall with her palm. I blink as, suddenly, a section of the wall lifted up. "Get in 'dere, new gal," Ajay gestures./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emA cult/em. I remember Bangalore's prediction of the coin symbol and I hesitate. "What's in there?" I quietly ask./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ajay shrugs, playful again. "Yuh gonna have to find out. It's strict policy I ain't talkin 'bout it outside of deh place."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Not the answer I wanted. "I don't think you understand," I growl as I take a few steps closer to her. "I don't just emgo/em where you tell me to, even if you brought me this far."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The dark woman blinks. "Trust me, di place is fully-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I grab her arms and press her against the wall, easily. "emWhat's in there?/em" I demand in a low hiss. The woman's face flushes red, against my expectations. I start to feel a bit of heat in my face as well, but keep my glare./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, footsteps echo loudly from within the secret doorway. I let go of Ajay, taking several steps back, before I unholster the Wingman from my hip and aim between her and the shadowy arch. Ajay raises her hands, but doesn't seem at all worried for her life- her mouth shows a suppressed smile./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, I see Anita. Her white boots gleam as she becomes visible from the doorway's darkness. Her hand gestures downward casually, "Let Ajay go." The tall dark woman smirks almost humorously at me. "Didn't know I'd ever catch you here, Wraith. Bloodhound's hell of a risk taker."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink and lower my pistol. Before I could ask, Anita says, "Just don't assume we're all friends. We're more like information brokers." She huffs, "Well, with conflicting interests and a shitty office building."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongscavanger/strong, underground database in A32 mainland/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Knowledge is power in the Outlands, and especially in the Apex Games- but I never imagined a place like this. I followed the girls down long stairs before we reached a circular, dank room with fans pumping fresh air and a cold breeze into the room. Dark stocky technology are piled in surrounding rows, various signals and button lights flickering inconsistantly, like a intrepid night sky. In the center of the room laid some touch tablets, tables, stools... and a singular coffee machine, plugged in to a floor outlet and sitting on a rickety chair. Cups were placed closely around the edge of the same chair. A simple bump could topple it all over./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cozy," I say before raising my brow, walking down the clanking metal steps descending into the room's center./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ajay smirks brightly at me. "I tell dat pointy hat I outta redecorate, but we need di fans to be runnin', and the space to be spread out enough to prevent from overheatin'."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Slowly, I walk towards the center tables, picking up a glass tablet. I tap on the screen as I ask directly, "Is no one going to tell me what this place is for?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I hear heavy steps as I try to use the tablet. Anita sits down in front of me, across the table. "Hey," she snaps. I look up to her. Anita's expression seems unusually strict. "When you showed me that coin, I didn't tell you about this place. But now I did- wanna know why?" I nod. Her brows furrow. "Because nobody that we can't kill gets to know."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I narrow my eyes. "You haven't answered my question," I snap./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita smiles slightly as she leans back in her chair. "I just need you to understand that we don't take this shit lightly. The hunks of plastic in this room are almost worth more than the Games themselves." She gestures to the room. "The database is known as Scavanger, and was started by Bloodhound. You already know they kill for "the hunt", to glorify their gods and build their own merit- but their own information, as precise as it was, wasn't enough. They even needed more. Bloodhound needed to bargin out of people. The Scavenger is Bloodhound's ultimate bargining chip. Only people who give Bloodhound exactly what they want can get access to it- it's explicit access to all of their recordings about not just competitors, but also the Militia, the IMC... you name it. Whatever could possibly benefit a hunt."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My fists flinch in anger as I think about Bloodhound possibly using my emotions to gain information about me, or about Elliot... but I put that feeling aside. I look between them, while Ajay is leaning on the table and boredly twirling a syringe with her index finger. "So you're both in debt to them?" I ask./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita chuckles, "Nah. I'm just sitting on a emfat/em good deal, and I'm not gonna risk my biggest pull for a newbie, as hot as she might be."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smirk slowly. "It's emalmost/em cute how you think you can finish me off."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ajay giggled as she hugs Anita's shoulders- which Anita did not seem to enjoy at all, rolling her eyes in the process. The pink-haired girl gleams, "I played di cards safe from deh start. Why do ya think I brought'cha while deh guard dog was here?~" The girls look at me with their attentive almond eyes; they were almost aggressively cute, and I feel on the spot./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I joke like a discount Elliot: "For a good time?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bangalore grins widely. "Hah. Ajay emwishes/em."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The peppy girl's face pinkens until she blurts, "Yuh act like I'm in love with everyone, but cheerleaders just never get deh respect they deserve," she pouts, pushing Anita away harshly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita laughs, "You're just so damn emsoft /emall the time. Except," she corrects herself, "I don't know who the hell you are in the Ring. You're inconsistantly bloodthirsty, Ajay. Look at Wraith- she'd kick ass at any hour of the day."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, the door opens from above, along with heavy clanking steps. I hear familiar filtered breathing begin to echo the room, and my heart races. "Well, explore while you can," Anita says casually before picking up a glass tablet. "Just know if your lips get loose, we'll still know how to kill you before you figure out how to survive." She flashes me a last smile, as if she told me to have a good day, before she starts looking over the tablet again./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I take a seat in the chair, avoiding looking at the new presence. My mind feels dizzy, thinking about Bloodhound's breath and lips- what did it awaken inside me? I was becoming more comfortable with people's flirtations, even if I didn't understand them./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The steps draw closer. I stare intensely at the tablet in front of me, clicking everything and anything to seem distracted./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Closer. Were they walking towards me? The steps reach uncomfortably close right behind my chair, stopping. I still don't look up, red-faced and heavy breathing./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But my imagination had jumped too far. I began to miss the comfort of having Elliot and Pathfinder nearby. The blood drains from my face immediately as I hear the deep voice growl into my ear: "I found the lab rat."/p 


	14. ch 13 anita's advice - elliot's offer

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongscavanger/strong, database (cont.)/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot had a way of commanding the room- the trickster could easily redirect people's attention anytime he pleases. The thing is... attention feels so intense to me, I can barely stand it most times. Caustic's close and seething voice rises goosebumps on my neck, despite how pissed off he made me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I barely turn my head to the large scientist before hissing back, "Get that close to me again, and I'll make sure you don't come back this time." Ajay looks at us cautiously, though Anita only raises an eyebrow for a moment. Something told me Anita wasn't worried about me, and that felt like a strangely good compliment./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The filtered voice replies with pride, "Now, now, dear lab rat- the tests aren't over with you yet." He circles around. Caustic, in his gas mask and a lab coat getup, sits at the end of the table, looking at me as if I were a prized goat./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Outlands had plenty of people hollow of kindness: they seem empty, barely interested, and lacking pity or empathy. But Caustic is none of these. His deep gravely voice seemed interested, awake, and intelligent; yet, he seems just as demented, narssasistic, and fragmented. Perhaps the most out of the cruel people I've met./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Though, to my surprise, the scientist's experimental fumes didn't cling to his outfit. When he was a few inches away, he smelled familiar. Clean, like fresh linen. I start to feel like I've known him someplace else- but it didn't give me any comfort./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bangalore kept looking through her glass tablet, almost boredly. "Alexander, we're not in the Ring. Take that gas mask off, you fuckin' creep." I smirk as Ajay bursts out into a loud snort-giggle./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic glares at the girls. "You do not live on the brink of life and death as I do." He glances at me with a knowing smile. "Most of you." Another chill in my spine./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You know nothing about me," I snarl. "I don't care what this dirty database might have to say about me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ah," Caustic says with an understanding nod, "You believe that my certainty about you is based from the loose doctrines and vague descriptions of a religious lunatic. Since, after all, not even Scavenger has found other official records about your life. If that's the case, let me quickly re-educate you." His cheeks lift as if he smiled. He looks down at a glass tablet, shifting through information as he spoke. "I am a scientist. I experiment, recognize, and collect data. At first, I thought you were another rat, ready for the purpose of your experiment- ready to meet your end. But now I have tested you. I see you have another purpose, and your experiment has not ended yet." He raises an amused gaze. It feels sickening. "So lab rat, keep following that maze of yours. I look forward to seeing the results."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I give a confused look between Ajay and Anita. Anita gives a little circle motion around her temple, silently telling me the man was out of his mind... as if I needed anyone to tell me. The spunky pink haired girl pops a stick of gum in her mouth before winking at me. "Well won'tcha look a'det? The nice guy of the Games wished ya luck."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I guess so," I agree before crossing my arms, watching him with a hard glare./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic puts the tablet aside as he stands again. "I am Alexander Nox outside of the Ring." His eyes rest on me- and suddenly, his voice growls softly, "One day, you will remember that."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Now Ajay and Anita are staring at me. I blink at him./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But I let him walk away. His heavy steps clank up the metal stairway. I was always vicious when it came to learning about my past... but suddenly, I didn't even want to know what he meant. I got cold feet. I wanted to vomit./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As the door opens and shuts, Anita puts down her tablet. "Don't worry," she smirks at me before her eyes roll, "It's his life purpose to freak people out."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at her, feeling tiredness in my spirit. "I'm sick of people trying to get a reaction out of me," I say firmly, quietly. "I just..." I shake my head. "I just want to live. I want to feel free. I can't tell who's trying to use me anymore." Somehow, I dive deeper into my concerns with Bloodhound without fully meaning to. I add in frustration, "Look, I don't want to get too philosophical with you guys... But what's the point of living if I feel like a test subject?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ajay's expression relaxes, warm concern in her wide eyes, but her mouth purses, nervous to speak. The dark, built woman beside her leans into the table. Anita gives me a kind look. "Hey. Look, I know I was busting your ass when you got here, but I'm a soldier with the duty to get home. I needed to get across how important this place is." I nod at her./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""With that said," Anita continues, relaxing her elbows on the table, "you gotta remember life's kinda like a giant test run. We emdon't/em get a second chance for almost everything. Hell, I'm not a scientist... But if I were, it'd be pretty nice to pretend my rules have any control over reality."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ajay hums, "That's not how deh science works."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure, but we made up rules for everything. They just haven't been proven wrong." She shrugs. Anita starts looking at me, but it feels like she's looking miles away, as if her mind were playing a video I couldn't see. "Test subjects are meant to progress, yeah? But life isn't about progression. People die for no reason all the time. It's a lot more fucked up. Sometimes, just moving forward isn't enough to get you where you're goin'. You gotta find out what really drives you anywhere."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I reply as I tilt my head, "What's that for you?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita smiles confidently as she becomes alert again. "Nobody in the Frontier is as damn good at aiming and positioning as me- and I'll prove it. Then I fly home and hug my momma til all our tears have dried out."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then what?" Ajay asks curiously, gazing up at the woman cutely as her chin rests between her hands./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita sighs. "Don't know. Don't care- not yet. But that's all the gasoline my tank needs to get moving."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile slightly. The more I think about it, the more I suppose she had a point. Perhaps my raw need to survive couldn't get me where I wanted to be anymore- it saved me from the institute, perhaps it keeps me in the Ring, but I don't know how to sustain a life as a free, stable woman. I'm drawn to this blood sport because it grapples with what I knew best: survival. But if survival wasn't my true drive, what would it be?/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongelliot's apartment/strong, later that night/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I left the Scavenger with a lighter weight on my back. Though I hadn't ran into Bloodhound like I hoped, I was glad I sought out Anita's advice... even if it took me nowhere I expected./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But I only spent an hour browsing the database because Elliot sent me a message through our holo communicator- a gimmick he insisted to give our squad early on. Back then, really, I knew he just wanted us to see his figure when we'd communicate. I wasn't a fan that the circular device would summon a small projection of our entire body at the time of recording. It meant I couldn't multitask at all. Why should I be fully clothed every time I simply try to remind the squad of practices?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While Elliot was usually both giddy and casual with his messages, this one had seemed unusual. Nervous, even. "Hey, uh," the projection started with Elliot rubbing his hair. "Crazy mashed potatoes, right?" He paused, and his posture slumped as he shook his head, "Oh, that's not how I wanted to start that." His shoulders puffed suddenly as he beamed a smile, "Yeah, so, I need to talk with ya. If you're not busy or nothin'," he chuckled awkwardly. "I'll probably be at my apa-perat-aparmt... room. Just hit me up." I heard him whisper 'damnit' beneath his breath before the message hung up./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We hadn't really spoken about what happened with Bloodhound since... well, since it happened. As I reach Elliot's floor in his housing building- far better lit and cleaner than mine- I still couldn't guess what else he'd want to say about it, if he did at all./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I approach and knock on his tall metal door. "Elliot, it's me-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Immediately, the door opens and I blink wide-eyed. Elliot was in casual clothes, pale jeans and a black tshirt- but his eyes have so much anxiousness or energy, he seems almost on the edge. "Hey!" he grins, "So like, come in or somethin'."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I frown slightly. "Elliot, everything okay?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh yeah, everything's fine," he breathes as he lets me in. "Just great."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, now I don't believe you." I smirk as I walk towards the bar stools near his high kitchen counter. I take a seat. He shuts the door and leans his crossed arms over the dark countertop, looking at me with an unsure look. I roll my eyes. "Seriously, what's going on?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks like a kid that couldn't hide it any longer. "Wanna go on a date?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I gape at him. For a moment, my mind doesn't compute what he's asking of me. Silence./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He laughs awkwardly, "Okay, okay, more like... A date thats not a emdate/em. But is a date! But doesn't mean it's a emdate-date/em." He pauses and murmurs, "Date? Date. It sounded normal a second ago."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I manage a frown as heated shyness starts to rise in me. "You aren't making sense. Am I doing something to make you think I need a date?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He reddens and blurts, "Yes- wait, no! It's just- Okay, let me start over." The man stands straight and takes a deep breath, hands on his hips. He sways casually as he clarifies, "I think you need experience. With dating. And who's better to teach you than the master?" He glints a grin./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You just stumbled through this entire conversation to ask me this," I point out with a smirk./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He groans with his face in his hands, "Hey, I've never asked a girl- who I respect very much- on a date that's not a emdate/em." His hands lower onto the countertop as he leans in with a small smile. "I wanna help, okay? 'Cuz you're a little... dating infant that's being chased by wolves, and you're learning how to sprint, and you could get hurt if you don't know what to expect." I cross my arms, though secretly amused by the analogy. "Just please," his puppy eyes peer as he whimpers, "don't make me ask again, because the word is actually weirding me out right now."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I chuckle. I didn't understand it, but his effort was really touching. So I prod. "Why?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, I just said it like more than ten times-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No," I roll my eyes, "Why go on a date to teach me? You could just give me basic advice. Hell, even just send me a pamphlet."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot strokes his beard. "Well," he chimes, "It's not the same. Day-thing- emoh my god/em- dating is totally your own thing, like how combat is your own thing. Sure, some basic guidelines can help. But nothing can really prepare you for it. You just gotta do it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I shrug, feeling unable to compare apples to oranges like Elliot could. "I'll take your word for it. When and where do we go?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks. "You strike me as the kinda woman that doesn't get surprises very often."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I start, "Well I hate surpr-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The trickster winks slyly. "Ohh, I know, but not this time. So come here tomorrow evening. Wear whatever you want."/p 


	15. ch 14 her first date

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongwraith's room/strong, past midnight/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I wake up under my dark bed sheets, sweating- my throat feels sore and hoarse from a night of stressful breathing./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was just another nightmare about the IMC; my arms and legs were binded as injections were slid under my flesh endlessly, helplessly. I shiver. It should be comforting waking up alone, but it was also a reminder of the state IMC left me in./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, I start remembering: Elliot just asked me on a date several hours ago. I didn't know what to wear. I still had the grey gown from when he took us to the Oasis, but he wasn't going to take me there. Right...?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh heavily as I sit up. Why did I agree to a date that's not really a date? I'm hiding a new secret from him- the Scavenger-yet I even was emrelieved/em when he asked me for time together. Maybe I didn't want to feel helpless any longer. I needed to know what it meant to be romantically interested in someone else. Even when Bloodhound kissed me, my heart clenched- I realized I'm so afraid to ever give anyone else access to my happiness. I worked too hard to get this far./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What if I started relying on anyone, emotionally? Did I already? Anxiousness starts to make it harder to breathe./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I reach to the bedside table drawer. After shuffling around, I grab the plastic radio and put on a calming song before attempting to sleep again./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongelliot's apartment/strong, next afternoon/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Somehow, despite hours of self-debate, I ended up in black slacks and a tight black blouse. It seemed formal enough, while mobile in case we were going somewhere unexpected. And, honestly, I didn't have many other choices, nor did I know how to shop for more. Picking new near-identical boots a few days ago was an ordeal enough. I briefly think about the market, and meeting Anita. emThat/em emalready feels like eons ago./em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I knock Elliot's door, and open my mouth to announce myself- but no sound comes out. I stutter as I force myself, "H-Hey. It's Wraith." emWow/em, I press my lips sheepishly. emI really am nervous for this not-date/em./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot opens the door after a few seconds this time- the warm interor lights scatter around his tall, confident figure. I find myself scanning down at his outfit. A dark navy button down shirt with sleeves rolled to his biceps, with well-fitted belted jeans and dark shoes. The colors had a comfortable buttery tone against his tanned skin. He looks honestly... perfect./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The man grins before he growls playfully. "Heyy.~ Are you checkin' me out right now?" He spins for me with whimsical flair. "It's even better in the back."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flush red- the worst part was that he wasn't wrong. Mirage's curvy backend had its own fan club in the Outlands. "I'm just realizing how underwhelming my look must be," I say quietly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks before saying reassuringly, "C'mon, you're always beautiful. I've said it before didn't I?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Elliot, no... It's just I've never worried or cared about how I look," I smile. He blinks. "Being a free woman and knowing who I am was my first priority always." I nod a bit as my gaze wanders. "I guess it's never mattered to me until now. This is the really first time I'm starting to think about it." I shrug as I look down at my getup. "If I emam/em ugly, which I admittedly doubt, I don't really care. I'd just feel bad that you'd have to be seen with me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Heh... Silly girl," he says brightly, "I don't need to impress anyone else. Come on in already.~" He gestures me inside./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I walk in cautiously and realize his apartment smelled cleaner than usual... the light were a tone warmer, and the kitchen had boxes of delivery food ready for us. Then, there are strange, colorful boxes on Elliot's coffee table. "What's all this?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's voice drifts to the open kitchen. "Dating isn't all about flexing your restaurant picks, you know.~ I wanted you to be comfortable so I thought we'd spend the evening in here. You hate crowded places anyway."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look back at him, impressed. "You emreally/em thought this out."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The tall silverware shelves are easy in his reach, and the navy cloth stretches across his muscled broad shoulders as he grabs them. I stare away at the counter, my hands starting to get sweaty. Elliot replies with a smile as he puts down the plates, "I just notice things about people pretty well. I mean, like I said, I'm the master at this."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What if you grossly overestimated my love life and my future dates suck?" I joke./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He shrugs, placing the aluminum food containers near us. "Guess you'll have to come back to me.~" He looks at me mischeviously. I frown, red-faced. Elliot chuckles with easy lit eyes, "Alright, you emgotta/em be more prepared for the flirting. It's a date, sweetheart. Even though seeing ya get flustered is freakin' adorable."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do I have to flirt back?" I ask, even hotter-faced, unsure about the rules of the date./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""If you want to- heck, you don't gotta do anything." He leans over the countertop with a small smile. "But if I make you uncomfortable, you let me know as always, yeah?" I nod timidly. For some reason, this makes Elliot stifle a hard giggle. "Oh my gooood, Wraith," he laughs, muffled into his hand, "You're emsooo/em nervous."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No- okay, yes, emfine/em." I squirm as I sit in a bar stool. "Obviously, I have never been in this situation... And emobviously/em you've done this millions of times. Sorry if my ignorance is surprising," I huff./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He tilts his head in thought. "Imagine it like having friends." He opens a box of food- it smelled like cinnamon, peppery, but absolutely pleasant. "Each friend is completely different from the next. Having lots of friends might make it seem like you're fluent at friendship, when really, you have to start from scratch with every person." He offers the box to me with a serving fork. "I'm not making assumptions about you, Wraith. I don't compare you to all my other friends, and none of my past friendships can compare to yours. I only see how you react to me- that gives me all the information I'd need to know. I'm starting from scratch." He smirks. "So start from scratch with me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His explaination did comfort me, despite not exactly having much experience with friendship outside him and Pathfinder. "Okay." I think as I take the steamimg box and place it between our plates. "There are things I want to know about you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Try me," the scarred man smiles, arms crossed over the tall counter./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I say slowly, "When you burst into my room and... saw Bloodhound and I, you were angry and said something about not winning the games for yourself. Who are you fighting for then, if not upkeeping the fame and glory?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage leans back with a serious look and a musing 'hmm.' He nods, "You might already know that my mom invented the holo-pilot technology." I shake my head. His eyes perk insultedly. "Wait, you didn't?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I frown, "You never told me. Why would I?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He pouts, "Man, that's just Apex Trivia 101 at this point.~ Well, anyway," he smirks briefly and continues, "my brothers died in the wars against the IMC. It was... hard on us, especially my mom. And I knew," he shook his head, "too many people died in that war. Nobody else would really r-remember my brothers. I guess I dreamed a bit about getting famous through the Apex Games; putting my name and face out there, and, maybe, my brothers' impact on me would be seen by everyone else. Make 'em seen in the universe for a little while longer, like they were still in it." He glances around the room as he sighs. "Didn't want to upset a mom that lost the rest of her children to guns and warfare, so I didn't really bring it up... She found out anyway. And gave me my suit to chase the dream."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I whisper, "I had no idea, Elliot. I'm so sorry for your loss." I pause. "Your mom must really care about your happiness. And you have a rather secretly noble goal, I think. But isn't being self-absorbed your whole persona?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He raises his brow, "C'mon, everyone puts on their warrior face in the Ring, even you. In the real world, we're real people. I would emnever/em be here without my mom and brothers." He pauses, staring at the open containers of food. "Oh crap. Let's eat before it gets cold, yeah?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ hours later/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The food was unbelievable and delicious. Spicy 'noodles' is what Elliot called them... I'm still convinced he's making up that word. No real food has a name like 'noodles'. He also introduced me to 'board games', the colorful boxes he placed on the coffee table. It seemed like easy, stupid fun over some coffee./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I don't think I knew how seriously I'd take them./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's bullshit." I frown at his dice roll, giving him the number he needed to win. I'm sitting on the sofa, my face between my hands as I lean over my knees towards the table./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mirage, sitting legs stretched and relaxed on the floor, laughs as he triumphantly places his little figure over the board's marked finish line. "Hey, I'm a lucky guy." He smirks and blows a kiss at me. "Just look at my date.~"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The heated dizzy feeling hits again. To distract myself, I rush, "Did you and your brothers play these?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's smile turns more somber and nostalgic as he looks over the board. "Yeah," he admits. "I honestly sucked at them, compared to my brothers. I used to think I'd beat them one day. Days came and went, then it was too late." He pauses before he looks at me sadly, with a faint smile. "But that's just me bein' honest- not to be a downer."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I start to regret asking him. "I didn't mean to make you relive anything," I say softly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nah," the slouched man grunts as he starts to stand up, "I've had a lot of time to relive it, y'know." Now standing, Elliot holds out his hand to me with a curious grin. "Ever been dancing?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No... I thought we weren't going out," I reply cautiously, taking his hand. The touch felt strange; I breathe slowly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His other hand grabs a nearby remote that I hadn't noticed. Suddenly, the light dim, and a href=" watch?v=07M701waMEU" rel="nofollow"I begin to hear soft music play./a It starts surprisingly gentle. He pulls me to the center of the room. "We're stayin' right here. Put your other hand on my shoulder and follow my steps, alright?" He smiles gently. I nod shyly, and do so. He puts his other, wide hand on my back as he directed me with his gripped hand over mine./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It took a few moments, but eventually, we're stepping in rhythm- Elliot slowly speeds up his movement, then we were dancing. I forget to speak. I didn't feel anything else in that moment but the music and him. The voices in my head always hummed in different ways, but it feels as though even they sighed./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, I look up at him as he directs our clutched hands side to side. "Why did you invite me to a not-date?" I ask under the music. "What's the real difference between this and a real date?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He chuckles, "I figured you'd be less nervous about a not-date, as you put it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blush. "So is this a real date?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The trickster shrugs innocently. "Is it?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You tell me," I frown. "Even though... words are cheaper for you, anyway."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot blinks, and I feel his breath on my face. "What do you mean?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look away, feeling dizzy again. My hand feels sweatier in his. "You always say... emthings/em. Things I could never say. You can't actually mean them all the time."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, his voice gets low. "Hey, look at me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I peer at him. His dark wavy hair drapes over his scarred, kind expression. "You're just not used to it. You woke up in a place where nobody was tellin' you the truth- and the truth probably wasn't even great." He smirks. "Tell me what you're worried about and I'll tell you how I genuinely feel about it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, let me go down the list," I smirk back. "When we met, we were in line at the Apex registration office." Elliot laughs quietly in familiarity, still swaying on beat to the song. "Then, you looked at me and said, 'I'll be on whatever squad she's on.' We didn't even emknow/em each other- why would you jump on a stranger's squad?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wraith, you had already made a name for yourself in the off-season matches," he smirks. "I was just trying to get your attention so we could team up for real. I knew you were good already. So, yes, I did mean it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What about the time in the range? Something about seeing under your buckles?" I say accusingly between a smile./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His smile turns a bit more sheepish. "Well, uh, I meant that too. But y'know, I was still learning where you were at comfort-wise and all that... That's why I apologized for that."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And the time you said you were jealous of Anita?" I could honestly keep going with the amount of Elliot one-liners I had doubted at this point./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He laughs, "Damn, girl, I'm gettin' grilled." He looks at me, a bit of reddish color on his dark olive skin. "Alright, alright. I was a emlittle/em jealous."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But why? You can get almost any girl or guy in the Outlands," I shrug./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This time, Elliot looks at me dumbfounded. His eyes wander the room as his touch feels lighter. His lips slacken as he murmurs, "You know... I never thought about it." His face seemed pinkish now- or maybe it was the light. I was envious that his dark tint could hide his embarassment better than my pale skin could. "I just, uh..." I stare at him, waiting. He glances down at me nervously before chucklng, "Wraith, I really don't know."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blush, but I became determined. "So I'll ask again: why didn't you ask me on a real date? If there isn't that big of a difference, as you claim."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's palm begin to feel extra sweaty in my hand, and his posture seems to stiffen slightly. "I..." he starts, wide-eyed. "I just didn't think you'd ever want a real date with me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink. "What?" Without any doubt in my mind, his face starts to redden deeply. I was shocked- why would Elliot ever second-guess himself? That seemed more unlike him than anything else./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Y-yeah," he says quietly, lacking his usual beaming confidence, "I just didn't think you'd ever see me like that. I was pretty resigned to helping you as a friend." The song starts to end. I stare into his restless chocolate eyes, still grasping his shoulder and hand./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why would the famous Mirage ever think he couldn't earn a girl's heart?" I say teasingly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He shrugs shyly. "I guess I realized the ways I needed to be better." He smirks at me, his gentle chocolate eyes gazing through the dimmed lights. "I don't know, Wraith... For once, I don't feel like I have an answer to that yet."/p 


	16. ch 15 pathfinder

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongelliot's apartment/strong, the next day/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I hadn't meant to stay over; I just didn't realize how late it became. After we danced, the date didn't feel over yet. Elliot brought out a couplespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spandrinks. We talked about his family, the Games, and anything else until I barely kept my eyes open. The last memory I had of last night was Elliot getting up from the sofa to change songs./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I wake up sluggishly, my view peeking from my forearms. I shift upwards from the red sofa end, and suddenly a cold breeze falls down my back. Instinctively, I pick up the blanket that had fallen off me- and then realize that it was there. Elliot's bedroom door was closed, though I hear the shower running. What time did I fall asleep? What time was it now? Bright daylight peeked through the tall shut window blinds. I slowly wrap the warm grey sheet around me, glancing around the empty room- hollow booze bottles and take-out containers included./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The front door starts to click open. I start to sit up properly as I see a familiar lanky blue robot peek through the doorway. I chuckle as my palm presses over my heavy eyes, still sleepy. "Oh, Path. Hey."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder walks in with a yellow smile on his screen, his head whirling as he looks through the room. "Friend, I found you! Sooner than I expected!" Then, a question mark. "Did I miss a squad meeting?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I open my mouth slowly as I glance around. "Oh, not at all," I reply. "Wasn't a date-" I groan as my palm hits my nose, "I mean, it wasn't a squad meeting. Elliot was doing a personal favor for me." To be fair, I still don't know which it was: a date or a favor./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""A favor? I emlove/em doing favors, especially for friends! Can I help?" The tall robot jumps cheerfully, an enthusiastic grin on his monitor. I smile. Path's eagerness was so unrestrained sometimes./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's, uh... nothing to worry about," I nod, glancing at the open mess of food from last night. Putting aside the blanket, I walk over and start to put things in the retractable trash from Elliot's cabinet. "Anyway, why were you here, Path?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I was kicked out of my charging closet! I greatly injured the landlord-" A frown sinks on my face. "-but apparently they had emanother/em human in charge of them. Now they expect me to move out. So, to avoid complications, I wanted to ask you guys if I can move in!" Path says almost proudly, lanky arms on his hips./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Path, you can't just try to harm or kill humans that make your life inconvenient," I sigh, picking up more dirty dishes. "You're great at making friends. Don't try to make enemies."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's pupil dilates. "You think I'm great at making friends?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink. "Yeah. I mean, you're the first person that I've started to trust, even before Elliot." I shrug and smile before running the sink and starting to scrub down the plates. "Your optimism is a emlittle/em much, but at least I know you mean it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path nods slowly before a bright smile with hearts shows on his screen. "I appreciate that, friend. I won't let you down." His pupil lowers. "Allow me to wash that!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, it's alright," I insist, "I have to repay Elliot for the favor." A door starts creaking open./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot smirks with his freshly washed hair, draped over his face and neck with surprising length. I suppose that's what wavy, near curly hair does. He wore casual clothes, dark jeans and a maroon shirt. "You gotta repay me, you say?~" he teases, leaning on the doorway. "What if I don't want ya to be washing dishes?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blush, beginning to feel my fingers getting clumsy against the dishes. "You're going to have to put up with it," I grumble as I lower my eyes, "Unless you want something reasonable."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Gimme a good morning kiss?" Elliot says playfully, his hips swaying with pride as he approaches us./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I glare before I realize how I could get back at him. I smile, putting down the sponge in my hand and turning off the sink. "Alright. Come here."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot suddenly pauses and flushes red. "Wait, what? T-that worked?" He glances between me and Path. "Like... now?" I glance at Path, who seems to be equally confused. His monitor has several question marks./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stare back at Mirage and lean over the counter slightly, chest-first. "You offered first," I purr, "Don't make me wait."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's movement seems suddenly stiff as his wide-eyed expression made his way around the counter and beside me. I get on my toes as I lean in to his face. He leans in./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I flick his cute nose, almost feeling bad about it. "Got you." I whisper before giggling. It's only fair the trickster gets tricked once in awhile./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ohh, I see," Mirage growls, grabbing his nose, before he folds and holds his knees while howlering a laugh. "emOhhh/em emno/em, woman. You don't know what you've just started!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path raises his hand. "Friends! I want a good morning greeting too!" he beams./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile amusingly. I could tell the robot just wanted to be included. "Alright, Path, lean down." He obeys diligently, even though he's still tall enough to make me work for it./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I jump and grab his shoulders, then lift myself enough to give a swift kiss to the side of Path's head. Elliot looks at me with cartoonic betrayal as I land on my feet. "Come emon/em! The robot gets a real kiss?!" the puppy whines./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path's screen is pink, then green, then blue, then pink again, with a smug smiling emote. The emotes switched so fast, I couldn't tell what was really going on. I chuckle at the MRVN unit, "You alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, friend! Friend!" Path repeats strangely, before whirling with his usual ethusiasm, "I am great! If you looked at how positively my personality board feels, you'd see all sorts of numbers indicating it is highly positive."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Can't fathom why, pal," Elliot grumbles, crossing his arms./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smirk between the boys. "Maybe it's because Path is going to be your roommate."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah- what?" "Oh, exciting!" Elliot and Path say simultaneously./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The tanned man suddenly waves his hands dismissively. "Nooo way that's happening. What, is our emhunk of metal/em suddenly homeless?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Actually, yes!" Path replies cheerily. "I am completely without another place to go!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot groans loudly, whispering under his breath, 'oh no.'/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I shrug. "The other option is Path staying at my place." Elliot scowls, clearly disliking the idea. I say slyly, "Didn't you emwant/em Path to be your roommate?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighs, "Well yeah... I was joking because he makes great food all the time."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path beeps, "I can make great food for you here! As thanks for me staying!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The stubborn man raises a brow to Pathfinder. He groans, "Well... I guess it might make up for being unable to bring anyone home for awhile..." He walks past me and points into the lanky robot's arm. "But this is temporary! Alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder squeals, "This is awesome! Thank you friend!" He raises his hand for a high five. Elliot crosses his arms./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I gesture to the lingering metal hand. "Look at him, Elliot. Just this once."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His dark messy hair rolls back as he looks to the ceiling and shuts his eyes for no apparent reason. Then, he raises his hand./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path gladly high fives him, making a clinking sound. "Yay! We will be great roommates, friend," the robot beams./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Only the best," Elliot sighs, shaking his head. "We'll lay down some ground rules, bud. Oh, right... We got squad practice later today too," he glances at me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod. "I'll head to my place to change, maybe grab food before we head out. You boys have fun." I wink, maybe for the first time. Elliot's humor really was rubbing off on me- he even chuckles./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cya Wraith," he smiles warmly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Path gives me an overly energetic wave, as expected. "Bye friend!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I laugh quietly before giving a slight wave, moving between them. A moment later, the front door opens and shuts, and I'm in the hallway./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I lean back on the door and release a sigh. My face reddens. Who the hell am I? Did I really just out-tease Mirage? Was that... flirting? It felt playful. It felt fun. Or was it just a new extension of our friendship? Playful and fun is what Elliot was all about./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I couldn't wrap my logic and reason around it. Though Path seemed a bit odd today. Maybe I had never really spent much conversational time with him before- when we arrived for practices early, we were fairly quiet and diligent about it./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Then, a little melody from last night replays in my head. Against my better judgement, I hum a bit as I make my way back home. Whatever just happened, Elliot finally did what he always promised to do. I winded down- I had fun./p 


	17. ch 16 bloodhound's message

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongwraith's room/strong, fourty minutes later/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The distance between the Elliot's place and mine was an easy 10 minute walk. I took a quick shower and other mundane hygenic rituals. I never actually quite understood the importance of dental hygiene, but I supposed I worked this hard to stay in one piece- it would be a shame to allow my teeth to fall out. I look into the mirror, freshly washed face with let-down hair./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emHow does make-up work? /emI raise an eyebrow at the mirror- at me. I didn't even really understand the different types of make-up. And what should I change? Maybe eyeliner? But I wasn't sure. What if I changed too much?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And if I didn't change anything at all- would I be okay with that?/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I had already heard what some people say about me in the Outlands. 'She looks like a meth addict- emand/em tired,' a vague voice from a pub said once, while seeing a combat highlight of mine on the mounted screens. It really didn't bother me much at the time. I'm not disappointed if I can't impress drunken neckbeards and sex-deprived misogynists. Surviving is all that matters./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But now, I've been on a date-or something like a date-and I liked it. emNow, Wraith has a bit more experience, and she has /emnoem idea what to do with it/em, I narrate to myself, seeing a reflection of my sarcasm as I roll my eyes. emWould makeup help me feel more confident during dates? Wait, how many dates do I want to go on? ... No, I have to get asked first. Or can I ask first? How does this work again?/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh, already frusterated with myself. It must be so simple, but I lack complete knowledge over such elementary parts of societal living. It isn't my fault. I still feel stupid./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At least I had somewhat of a cheat to find answers. The Void's voices were always a murmur- I never controlled them. They were background whispers I lived with. But sometimes, I could focus on them. I close my eyes. I let my mind sink into another space... the edge of my reality, dipping into my conciousness from infinite dimensions. The space around me felt as though it were shifting as my body slipped into the Void, but I kept my eyes shut, focusing./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I grew a theory a long time ago. The theory that allowed me to keep my sanity. The whispers- while feeling foreign- were actually me. Somehow I accessed my own mind, across time and space, from different timelines. I could always rely on their insight as well as I could rely on my own. Which had its faults. Finally, the whispers grew louder./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDon't let people control you. Never again/em. She sounded a bitter version of myself./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kinder whispers came, too. emNothing can touch you anymore. You are too smart. It's okay to trust./em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emIf you give yourself away, you'll never have yourself back. You'll be changed- and for what? People with the full capacity to betray you? You can't risk anything, especially not now, /ema voice demands harshly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emStop, STOP!/em Another voice pleads. emYou can't be alone. You can't do this alone. Trust yourself to trust others. /emI begin to grit my teeth as the voices begin colliding into chaos./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTrust yourself-skddk msms-ALONE-don't have people take that-ds smsmw kl-you're running out of time-dlww nahkk ndmdeoew aalsld-the door-kewowneiuhh-the DOOR-/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I open my eyes as I shift back into reality, still facing the mirror, seeing my face change with the infinite possibilities I could appear as. My head pounds in agony, but I kept my eyes wide open, against the pain./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em-dkwken snas-open-ddonenw-/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dark lines spread across my eyelids and disappeared. My cheeks and nose seemed to change shape, showing a variety of scars and then nothing at all. My eyes and hair even change color, from blacks to whites and dark purples. I saw my shifting face as if I was looking at someone else. The voices kept getting louder./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em-asksk LSK- OPEN-nenaHh-/em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stare, entranced, until the colors and stability return to my firm reality. Sweat glistens on my face- I feel on the brim of my existence, as if I could cross into death's grasp at any moment./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemOpen the door, /em/strongthe voices demand./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I snap out of it, shaking- and with furious primal instinct, I run out of my bathroom, and quickly open my front door, almost out of breath./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The glassy sheen of red optics meets my eyes. In front of me, masked Bloodhound is kneeling, their outfit strapped with their usual combat gear. Their jaw had tilted up towards me, but was otherwise frozen in their stance- there's a sealed envelope in their lowered hand. I redden slightly, the memory of our kiss feeling suddenly vivid./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We stare in silence, leaving only the sound of us breathing./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wraith-" Bloodhound began./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I take a sharp breath as I draw my strength. "So... you didn't want to talk with me? You wanted to leave a emnice note?"/em I cross my arms as I glance away. I didn't want to say it, but I did: "I've been looking for you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their gaze lowers. Their filtered voice replies, "I know. I wish I had more time to explain back then."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Somehow, my clutched heart softens. I sigh as I glance towards my room. "If you need to talk to me, come inside and be quick." They rise and nod- I notice our height difference again, and frown with a slight flush before letting them in./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As they entered, I smell their oak scent again. There's a sudden ache in my chest- I didn't understand it. I feel my eyes sting./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The door closes behind me, and I face them. "Why?" I ask sadly, my eyes barely reaching their face. "Why would you kiss me?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound begins to un-strap their mask. Long spells of blonde hair fall out, and reveal those piercing blue eyes to me again. Their structured and androgynous face really did look beautiful, but also held a world of sorrow in their expression./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I... lost control," their clean voice rolls heavily, as if they couldn't believe it themselves. Their deep peach lips press together gently for a moment. "I don't know how. A hunter must have complete precision over their actions... it is required of them. But you summoned something beyondth that, something I never recognized. I apologize. I've failed to do what I sought out." They try to meet my eyes. "To thank you properly for all you did for me."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh, understanding their apology but still uneasy. "I told you- I don't remember anything about helping you." I smile weakly. "You don't owe me anything."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They shake their head. "You misunderstandth." A gloved hand is raised, offering their warm grip to me. "I know you require nothing from me. I only recognize the agony you suffered- others may not understand, but they can see the mark it's left on you. I know intimately how zhat mark feels." Something about Bloodhound was always eloquent and refined. The blonde's symmetrical lips smile like a bending dancer. "I saw a spark of desperation in you that night. The same that I once hadth. I... wanted to comfort you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at their wide gloved hand, and slowly raise mine. But I hesitate. "Please," I say softly, lowering my eyes and arm. "Give me time. I don't know anything about you. I can't just... cry in your arms like some lost damsel and feel better. No one can take away my pain, everything I've forgotten I've lost, or the lack of belonging that I feel- not even you."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They nod as their smile falls in disappointment. Their hand lowers. "How can I help you, Wraith?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I close my eyes for a second, searching myself for an answer to their question. Suddenly, my eyes pop open, and I look at them, almost refreshed./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Let's meet somewhere tomorrow," I say decisively. "We need to talk... about your hunt for Elliot. I can't trust you until we do." Maybe it's a selfish way to repay my favor to Elliot. I didn't even dare to call it a date, since it feels more like a necessary interrogation between Bloodhound and I- but I knew I needed to give us a chance to talk. I need to open my true self to people. My voices, even the stubborn ones, proved something to me. I had to open doors myself to ever know who will open to me back./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And I can't survive alone forever./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound's brows raise in surprise, but their pale skin turns pink; a satisfying view that makes me gigglish. "What's wrong?" I smile. "Never hung out with a girl before?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No," they blurt wide-eyed. They always seemed careful tongued, even while stumbling, "I am merely... unaware of where to- ah, vhat to do. No, vell, I know we will be talking but, er..." I'd never seen them so flustered./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I feel lit with relief. "Me neither," I admit, leaning my back on the wall more comfortably. "I'll figure out something for us to do. Can you come by tomorrow morning?" I scratch my neck. "I have to go to the range soon, and I've got our third round tomorrow evening."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bloodhound nods politely, their hands seeming finicky at their sides. "I... will be there." They smirk. "Thank you, Wraith. I do have one request."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mm?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't tell Ajay or Gibraltar about this," they sigh. "They are-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""-excitable?" I smile wider. "I've only met Ajay, but I understand. I won't tell."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We share a quiet moment of smiling at each other, before we break into a small, shy laugh./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Somehow, I already knew I could be starting a storm I couldn't control. But ever since my first date, it created a new longing for me: I wanted a deep connection that I've never had, someone I could fall to when I didn't know where else to go. Once I took a step to find out what that affection might be, the storm might change me forever./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But maybe I will change anyway. In the mirror, I saw a shifting girl. A girl who could never be understood by what she is perceived to be, but allowed to be a mystery because of who she actually is. A girl with infinite potential in infinite dimensions./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maybe a girl like that doesn't have to be alone always. Having good company never offends my mantra, what always allows me to survive: emtrust yourself/em./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p1"span style="font-family: Lucida Grande, Lucida Sans Unicode, GNU Unifont, Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Lore note - It's Respawn confirmed lore (in a Wired interview) that Wraith communicates to different versions of herself from infinite dimensions, gaining their insight from the various outcomes and possibilities of her situation. I thought that was sooo cool. Just letting the readers know, in case you're curious! 3 Since I do insert a lot of lore, considering we don't have very much haha./span/span/p 


	18. ch 17 alexander

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/strong training area/strong, king's canyon. 2 hours later./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For once, I started my day with a smile- I had thought that it could stay that way. Yet, I felt heavy as I approach the training area, fully realizing the conversation I needed with Bloodhound./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I sigh as I see Elliot and Pathfinder, already on the range, muttering some arguement about their Wingman shot accuracy. Dust blows across my dark outfit, coating my leathered shins in dirt. The island winds were substancial today./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Did Bloodhound stop his hunt after our last encounter? Their honey-dripping warmth always overwhelmed me before I could think properly. And even then, Elliot had said that it seemed like the Champion was waiting for something. Was Bloodhound waiting until we won? What then? If they wanted Elliot's life, they couldn't have it./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They won't./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I wave at the distracted boys, passing empty bins. Elliot doesn't notice as he pushes the robot's arm jestfully, and laughs, "You see, smiling robots wouldn't understand. I'm just sayin' that I emmeant/em to hit the rim, thur-tha-emtherefore/em-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey. Sorry I'm a tad late," I smile faintly as I step beside them./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot gives me a playful salute as Pathfinder's monitor shifts from yellows to a bright pink smile. "Friend! Wraith!" he beeps, "We were just starting." Then, both of them pause their movement and blink at me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The trickster takes a step towards me, leaning towards my face. Shadows cast over our faces. "You okay?" he says quietly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I meet his eyes and try to chuckle casually. "Yeah. Why?" Swiftly, I walk past him and grab a dark Hemlok. Elliot crosses his arms./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, what happened?" he says gruffly. "You seem on a totally different energy than this morning."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Metal clicks as I load a high capacity heavy magazine into the Hemlok. I'm turned away as I handle the gun, not glancing back as I reply.. "It's nothing, Elliot." I sigh. I couldn't lie anymore. "I'm just... worried."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""About what?" he replies expectedly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I turn to him. "I just have a lot more awareness now, I guess, about everything. Partially thanks to your... favor." I smile slightly, cheeks feeling warm./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He smirks- I'm surprised to see bright relief in his gaze. Elliot winks roguishly. "Maybe I gotta do you another favor. Only to help ya out, of course."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I chuckle with genuine amusement before Pathfinder raises his hand. "I still do not know what this favor is! How may I also assist my friends?" Path asks sweetly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before I could answer, suddenly, the arena booms. A Kraber shot./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pathfinder's knees buckle as he falls to the ground, silently./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There wasn't even time to react. Immediately, Elliot and I dive behind the nearby rocks. I only glance at the trail of dust in the air, following into the back of the upper range. "How the hell did they get in here?" I blurt in a whisper, my head spinning. "The range was reserved for us. I... I didn't feel their aim." Not to mention you couldn't enter without specific permissions to avoid the situation of pre-game assassinations on Apex Games grounds. Especially for winners or crowd favorites; the Games made money off of our appearances./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Now, my wide eyes are stuck on Path's body. I had seen people die before- why did this feel so different? As if a bone had been ripped from my own chest. My mind felt miles away, in denial that Path wouldn't simply sit back up./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emHey/em, focus," Elliot nudges me, cowered beside me. I glare offendedly, but easily ease as I see his own glassy eyes. "Our buddy isn't gone forever, yeah? We'll figure out a way to repair him- I'm sure that tough robot has had w-worse injuries. Right now, we gotta stay alive to take this bastard out."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod with slowly furrowed brows, anger beginning to crawl into bloodthirst. I mutter,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"They're above us. Follow my lead." He nods firmly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I jump and slide on the platform above us, ducking under another ledge. emTraps/em, the voices say. "They were prepared. Don't get near those targets. Not sure what kind, but traps are here already," I mutter once Elliot catches up to me, echoing my movement beside me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He leans with a scowl, "Fucker is a coward. Let's make 'em regret it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smile twistedly. "They won't have time to regret. I want them dead."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot peeks up and smirks as he quickly sends out a holograph above us , who climbs and runs towards the next ledge for cover- the Kraber booms again, whizzing close past us overhead. He glances a small screen at his wrist before nodding at me. "They're still in the back, behind all these targets. What do you wanna do?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I reply quietly, "Let me get near them. Do what you do best, Mirage." I nod. "Misdirect their attention. Try to force them to the go left."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Aye, captain," the scarred man grins. "Be careful, alright?"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You too," I whisper softly before my hands crackle with the Void. I slip away./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The world shifts into purples and greys within the Void- I'm sprinting towards the far left of the range as my head spins with possibilities. Traps, being picked off... It felt like we were fighting Caustic all over again. What was going on? And how would he gain access to here? Suddenly, my eye widen as reality reappears in front of me, and I see Caustic crouched near the far edge of the range with a Kraber./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emThe Scavenger let him in here./em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I twist out the Kunai knife from my side holster, hearing multiples of Mirage's steps in the far right. "Ohh~ I got a game," the trickster's distant voice beams, "How many bullets are ya gonna waste on holographs?" A theatric pause. "emAll/em of them? Oh, jeez. You go kid!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The dialogue was helpful. It distracts the scientist from metal and dirt sliding past my leather like water- I knew the range as well as I did breathing. I knew how to crunch and spit him out like a piece of sand between my teeth. I feel air through my hair as I climb up the rocks along the edge of the range. The high side view of the training area gives me good idea of what was going on, but I didn't need anything beyond a glance to understand. I'm too focused. I see Caustic's forearm begin to move. I drop behind a ridge- the sound of my boots against the gravel drowns by another Kraber shot. I hear Elliot's distant laugh./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic's calf begins to pivot. I expect it: he notices I'm missing and likely wants to glance around. I wait behind the raised rock./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Five seconds. Another Kraber shot booms through the range./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I begin peeking from my spot as Mirage keeps up the taunts. "Nice shot! Well, uh, kinda. It missed." Caustic is close now and audibly grunts, reloading the sniper. I smirk./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em50 more meters. Then he's mine/em. I take out my knife, glistening in the shadows by its own Void sparks. emI'll sprint it./em/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I jump over the ridge. Things begin to happening so quickly that it almost feels in slow motion. Caustic's Kraber reloads with a powerful shift, as a hot shell flies out of the magazine. Their neck slowly turns. I keep running./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His goggles reflect flares of sunlight as his mask turns. I keep running./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The plentiful slick brown hair behind his mask didn't look soft- it looked too well combed, and sharp. His face dips into the shade as he turns, and I see the depth of their psycotic gaze. It's only a meter away from me, staring into me. emIt knows me/em. I keep running, flipping the Kunai firmly in my palm./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I slide beside his feet before I kick off the wall behind him, and shove my dagger into his lower back. Caustic releases a sharp breath. I clutch his hair as I yank him backwards, hissing right into his ear, "I told you- you're not coming back this time." I twist the knife deeper between his ridged spine and liver as he groans. I never took pleasure in a kill, except for now. Every gut ripping sound gives me deeper, hotter satisfaction. Thick courses of blood drench us both as it sprays my hips and slides down my right leg./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic still spat a laugh. I narrow my eyes toward his face, hidden by his slowly hunching body. He falls forward on his stomach, his arms dropping the Kraber. His large gloved hands grip into the gravel as he attempts to roll around. I kick him over- he groans as he's forcefully put on his back./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why are you here?" I snarl dryly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The man snickers between wet coughs. "I wanted this. They don't allow true death in the Ring, you know." I glare. Caustic's eyes turn slowly to me. "Do you remember?" he growls lowly./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I felt disgusted by this man assuming to know anything about me. I kneel down and spat, "You should tell me what you're expecting- I already smell your dying breath."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He weakly rises his goggles and slips them off his face, keeping his breathing mask. Caustic's gruff eyebrows and thin folds towards his eyes show his age more clearly. There are several thin scars near his cheeks- they look like fingernails. I feel my heart stop./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic whispers in his deep rasp, "A long time ago, I sold a carefully designed toxic gas to the IMC. My employer, Humbert Labs, did not appreciate the true nature of my work." He coughs harshly. "My employers confronted me. I killed them easily for it. Once I falsified my own death, I wanted to see where the IMC were using my creations. I wanted to gather data on my work." He keeps a steady gaze on me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I suddenly feel weak. I want him to shut up./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I found the facility. Your facility."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sweat peels from my neck as I breathe heavily./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I infiltrated as a caretaker. And I saw you- and the torture they did to you with my own creations. There were many others, too. Yet... you persevered. You never let them see your agony. " He almost seems to smile. "It inspired me. I wanted to see you in the real world."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No," I whisper in shock. I don't even register Elliot's steps behind me./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Caustic laughs sickly as he says fondly, "You never showed me a face like that. With true loss." I realize their eyes are green as he searches my expression. "My dear, no one will ever have you. You're far too wild to be contained: you are a fire that could burn down the entire Frontier if you willed it."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My primal instincts take over me as I shudder and I hear myself scream like I'm watching a nightmare: "Don't flatter me, youem sick bastard!/em"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The back of his glove strokes my ankle, and I step back in a shiver. Caustic's psychotic gaze somehow seemed gentler. He mutters, "You called me Alexander. You once promised to kill me so coldy... but lately, you have changed. You've emsoftened,/em" he says disappointedly. "So I needed to squash one of your pets to force you to truly kill me." His hand stretches weakly on the ground. "Call me Alexander again. Do it once more for the person that helped set you free, darling."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I grab my Kunai knife to stab the delirious man over again and again- but firm hands grab both of my wrists before I can plant my knife down. I turn my head and see Elliot grunting as he pulls back my arms from behind, fighting my strength. "emElliot!-/em"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wraith, listen to me, alright?!" Elliot's baritone voice snaps. His unusual urgency grabs my attention. "This man has the answers you're looking for. You're not thinking clearly right now."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The chaos of emotions turns me to snap my wrists free from his grasp as I stand up. Sweat clings hair to my face- I don't know if my blurred vision is my anger or tears. Elliot flinches from me with shocked vulnerability. "Who the fuck gave you permission to emcare/em, Elliot? I promised myself I'd kill whoever did this to me- I'm not making exceptions."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Elliot's expression tenses as he yells back at me. "You don't even know that yet! He just provided a fucking awful t-torture device- he wasn't even involved. emBut he knows who was/em. Isn't that important to you?!"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It feels like fire is dripping from my cheeks. "Yes-"/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then don't do this," Elliot insists, softer this time. "Let's call Apex's medical team right now. They'll get Pathfinder up and running too."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stare at him silently, furiously. I want to slap Elliot's caring, stupid puppy face. And I also knew he was right./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPath/em./p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWhen you come back, no one will ever touch you again. I'll make sure of it./em/p 


	19. ch 18 anita's promise

p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongapex games headquarters/strong, medical wing. late at night./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Apex Games didn't really build their own headquarters. Much like the zones in King's Canyon, it's a refurbished IMC command facility. It's similar to Skulltown in shape, but more like Repulsor in architecture. There are multiple tall radio towers to communicate with the IMC bases across the Frontier. Now, they're used to broadcast the Games./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I'm sitting in the northern medical wing on a cold steel chair in a silent white hallway. It's not exactly a hospital, despite the long lining of chairs and its top tier advances in medical treatment- it's closed to civilians and I honestly didn't see many other patients. Probably because nobody could saunter in here whenever they wanted. But since our squad was injured on Apex grounds, it's fair game./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My elbows rest on my knees as I'm leaning over and biting my lip. There are several tall, windowless doors in the hallway, but only two of them near me, across from each other- the closest one to my right had Pathfinder. The one across held Caustic, or 'Alexander'./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We have a drop tomorrow evening, so I promised Elliot I'd sleep soon. I almost never took my rest lightly... But how could I close my eyes and sleep right now? I couldn't replay the memories Alexander spoke about- I could only replay how he said them to me. I feel stuck, unable to do anything else, but beg for my mind to remember. emAnything/em. Just enough to know if Alexander was lying./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My gloved hands press over my tired eyelids. I remember a screen across from my strapped bed with 'Wraith', a sequence of numbers, and graphs of my pulses. I remember rage, confusion, shortness of breath. I remember the sound of ripping, and intense pressure on my limbs that would leave bruises for weeks afterwards./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I still can't know if Alexander was lying./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A door creaks open and slams shut, paired with reverbing footsteps; I straighten up from my hunched position. From the end of the hallway, Anita waves- she's dressed stylishly in dark pants and a long navy trench coat. Her dark complexion flatters the look as she smiles at me. "Got your message," her voice echos. She always had a powerful walk. Something about her hips and raised jawline seemed balanced like a fine scale- I watch her. Anita glances around the sterile white walls as her voice gets closer. "I never liked it in here. Bet you don't either."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I return the smile weakly. "No. Not really."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After a moment, Anita frowns, standing beside me. I thought she'd sit down, but instead, her soft hand reaches out to me, and rests on my shoulder. She squeezes it with a concerned look in her gaze. "Then let's not talk in here," she whispers. Considering she threatened to kill me in the Scavanger and is a hardened IMC soldier, Anita had a surprising capacity for compassion at times. I feel my stomach turn in anxiousness upon her touch, but it gives me the strength to smile wider./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright."/p  
p class="p1" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/ strongstreets/strong, A32 mainland/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We agreed to walk towards my apartment, since it's a twenty minute walk anyway. The roads between the various areas of civilized mainland weren't always 'city-like.' Usually, it was a well-traveled dirt road. Other times, it was lined with concrete. And rarely, there was an actual crosswalk. Buildings still created a sense of "street blocks", but without city planning, more than often, our paths had curved turns from lumpy and disorganized construction. Landmarks, at least, weren't difficult to find- there were always unusual details to be seen, since everyone was trying to improvise a home out of the land the IMC abandoned. I've found people building custom add-on rooms to IMC huts, creating a strange visual mix of a war facility and Angel City. I've even seen people use old, wrecked Titan husks as roof decor or doorway greeting statues. But luckily, either way, I always had a pretty good sense of where I was./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Man, I miss home on nights like this," Anita hums as our feet shuffle over the dark dirt road. The night sky reveals its abundant starlight and brush strokes of blues and purple. But the landscape is still too dark to be appreciated. Some closed stores sit idly by the roadside./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why's that?" I ask her./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her voice is low. "emAll/em the streets are lit up back home. Walking around at night actually feels as safe as it is during the day. Did it all the time as a kid." A light fog exudes from her breath. I cross my arms, the chills reminding me how cold it is./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I smirk. "You don't seem like the type to be actually worried about late night ambushes."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hah," her dark lips grin, "Well, I certainly gotta think about it. The market doesn't have security, y'know. I'm living in the open. I don't pay a ton of money for those protected housing buildings like you do."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's not really emthat/em safe," I murmur as I kick rocks beneath my feet./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I hesitate as heat rises to my face. "Let's just say I've had unexpected visitors before." emAn attractive and possible psychopath, but excellent kisser, to be specific/em./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita looks at me curiously. "Is this what you needed help with?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blink, slightly flustered, "Oh, definitely not." I pause. "I think. But anyway, I found out more about my past. I wanted to know your thoughts." Anita nods, listening. I press my lips, staring at the road. "Caustic... or, Alexander... he says that he worked as a caretaker at my facility. And that he helped set me free." I look at her. "Tell me everything you know about that."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She glances at the sky, thinking. "It's already known within the Scavenger that Caustic is Alexander Nox- a lead scientist from Humbert Labs assumed to be dead. Got in trouble for testing toxic fumes on human subjects, and killed the guys that wanted to stop his research." She tilts her head. "But he disappeared and everyone thinks Nox is dead- and it seems like he wants Nox to emstay/em dead. If he got hired by the IMC, he wouldn't have been able to use 'Nox' as his last name, even if he were stupid enough to keep 'Alexander' as his first." Anita suddenly smiles widely at me. "Hey. If you can find out his fake name, maybe we can dig up his employee records from the Scavenger. We might even find out the facility he got put in."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I nod cautiously, slightly hesitant to talk to Alexander again despite absolutely needing to. Anita's smile dissipates./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Look," she mutters, "Sorry for being hard on you in the Scavenger. I just needed to keep my game face on, too. Ajay isn't in my squad."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That isn't what I was thinking about," I force a smile. "But, I get it. Thanks. You already told me how important it is to get back home for you."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then what's up?-oh, Wraith-" she blurts before she grabs my waist, nearly picking me up to drag me towards her and I slam into her chest. It wasn't as hard as when I slammed into her stomach. Somehow, I never felt safer than between her chest and strong forearms across my back. A motorcycle suddenly flies past us in a thundering stream of light, where I was walking./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blush as I'm barely keeping balance, and push myself back. Anita has a proud raised brow. "Th-thanks," I huff before chuckling. "I don't like how you make me feel like a bag of flour- just FYI."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She laughs, her dark eyes carrying playful energy, "Is that so?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly, she grabs below my arms. "Anita-" I start, panicked. She's giggling as she starts to spin me with fierce velocity. "emAnita!/em" I scream, in shock that this was even happening. The world blurs around us as the dark woman laughs with bursting volume, and my hands grasp her upper arms for my fucking life, terrified. We must've spun four or five times before Anita slows down, and her lips seal her laughter as my feet reach the ground again./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stumble as I clutch her arm, my balance being even more delicate as the ground feels slippery. "What the hell, Anita?" I complain before feeling a laugh erupt from my sore throat./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Not even the night can hide her white glistening grin. "Nobody spins bags of flour in circles for fun. So think about it that way: I proved ya wrong."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You think you're clever," I pout dizzily, red-faced./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita raises her index finger, shaking it tauntingly, "You can't play that card if I emam/em clever." I give her a dumbfounded look. She laughs again. "Wraith, goddamn. You're too cute."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As stability returns to me, I watch the ground as I keep walking, quicker than before. "I'm not cute," I say as gruffly as I can muster./p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anita whistles behind me, "Alright, get ahead of me if you want- the view back here is pretty good too." I glare defiantly back at her. She smiles innocently as she keeps her pace. "You know, nobody else gets to see me like this, right?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I stare before we're walking side by side again. "What do you mean?"/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She shrugs. "I'm comfortable around you. I don't need to be Bangalore when we're hanging out. I can be Anita- the same kinda girl I am when I'm home with my family, for once." She smirks towards me. "It's nice."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I look ahead nervously, but my gaze focuses on the sky instead of the dirt roads. "Yeah," I admit. "Talking with you is nice. I don't know. I don't feel like I need to hide as much from you."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She smiles contently. "You don't remember your family, but you remind me of mine. If there's absolutely anything I can do for you, just let me know."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I glance at her. "Why?" I ask weakly, almost ashamed. "You keep doing me favors. I haven't done a lot for you to earn a promise like that."/p  
p class="p2" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Trust me," she says softly, "it's more than you know."/p 


End file.
